The Doll Maker: Hear my Plea
by Tsuchiya Reisa
Summary: [Hiatus!] A young boy got his life taken away, leaving his parents with the life size doll that looks exactly like him as their only remembrance. Years later, The students of teiko is having a tour to a museum that is full of dolls. As they get there, they get to meet the Doll Maker, Kiyoshi and his assistant.. Who, they thought, looked beautiful that he almost look like.. A doll.
1. The Doll Maker: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** AkaKuro

 _This is my very first fanfiction._

 _I'm sorry for the wrong grammars._

 **Warning:** _Slow/ Very slow update..._

* * *

 **The Doll Maker: Prologue**

* * *

Forty years ago, there lived a peaceful village where everyone who lived there always laughed together. In that village lived a family who always helped everyone in need. Everyone loved them because of their kindness. The members of that family were of a woman with beautiful, waist-length teal hair, porcelain skin and azure eyes; a man with brown hair and emerald eyes and, lastly, a young boy with short teal hair, porcelain skin and azure eyes. You could say that the young boy got them from his beautiful mother. The people from the village described the young boy as an innocent; his azure eyes resembled the sky itself and he was well-mannered and kind. The young boy was even described as a doll because of his appearance: innocent, azure eyes, porcelain skin and a cute face. Of course, almost anyone would mistake him as a doll.

The family was content with their life even though they were not rich and only had a average life. They are happy by just having each other everyday. Eating breakfast together, doing chores together- with a little play sometimes- then helping those who needed help. On occasion, they even gave away presents and toys to the children. They were known as doll makers, after all. They sometimes even made the doll from the person's features, but only if the customer wanted it. When they had free time, they taught their son how to make the dolls. Seeing the boy so eager learn made them even happier. Their happiness grew as the little boy learned, little by little, how to make one himself. With each new doll, he would show his work to them with a bright smile, warming their hearts. Just being in each other's presence gave them warmth and happiness- they couldn't ask for more.

That is...

Until an incident happened.

One day, a group of bandits launched an attack against the village. They moved from house to house, taking all of their things, killing everyone and then setting each one on fire. The people in the village tried to escape, taking their children and leaving their homes and things behind. The parents of the boy that time were returning from small trip and were shocked to see their village on fire. Horrified, the doll makers rushed to their house, hiding from the bandits as they tried to find their son. They called and called out to him as they searched every corner of the house. Finally, they found him... but he was already dead. The boy had tried to fight, but failed. Now, he was swimming in a pool of his own blood, bruises covering his wrists and arms and a large stab wound in his chest.

The mother cried out as he took the boy in her arms and hugged him tightly. Tears streamed down her face as he clung to the boy. The father, after catching sight of his son's corpse, fell to his knees in despair. Their son was dead and gone forever. They would never see his warm and bright smile again.

They felt their colorful life break to pieces.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

After the bandits' attack and the fires died, the villagers returned to their homes. Burned houses, lifeless bodies; it was a nightmare. They arranged the bodies as the others tried to find their missing family members. Crying and mourning was heard everywhere, but what made their hearts break even more was the death of the doll makers' son. The mother kept on mourning for her son. Even though she knew that her late son would never return to life, she refused to leave his side.

Suddenly one villager called out to the doll makers.

The father turned to face the villager and asked what was wrong. The villager said that he and his friends had found something and thought that they should give it them. The villager was reluctant at first, since he didn't know if he should give it back to them. Noticing the villager's hesitance, the mother quieted down and ask what the item was. The villager hesitated for a moment longer before he called out to a few other villagers to bring the item. As she waited, the mother got up and hugged her husband tightly; the latter comforted his wife in return. As the villagers returned, the mother gasped loudly, while the father's eyes were widen, when they caught the glimpse of the item they brought them.

It was a life-sized doll with the features of their own son.

The villagers gently put the life-sized doll down in front of the couple and backed away. They villager from before started explaining that the doll was found by their tree and was miraculously saved from the fire. He also said that he fear that might make things worse, seeing that the woman was already grieving for the loss of her son.

The mother slowly walked closer to the doll and knelt down to her knees. Raising her hands, she gently caressed the doll's face before she teared up again and hugged the doll. The father walked closer and also knelt down. Hugging both his wife and the doll, even the father cried. The very scene made the villagers' hearts sink and ache for the two.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Several years had passed and the lives of the villagers had started going back to normal. Loved ones were buried and both houses and peace had been rebuilt. When the news that the gang of bandits had been killed by soldiers came, it made them feel relieved to know that they wouldn't get attacked again.

Meanwhile, the doll makers had also started restarted their business and returning to their daily life. Their lives were generally the same; they had breakfast, did chores, helped everyone in need and made dolls to sell and for the other children. Despite the normalcy, there were a lot of changes to their lives.

One evening, the couple had finished eating their dinner and washing the dishes. The mother went to their room, opening the door and smiling. There, by the bed, was the life-sized doll. Sitting beside the doll, she raised her hand and caressed the doll's cheek lovingly. She told her _son_ that he should go to sleep now, since it's bad to stay late. Laying him down, she gently ruffled his teal hair before she joined him. The father leaning against the door frame, watching his wife interact with the doll.

A sad smile formed on his lips. His wife had change ever since their son was killed. Their last remembrance was the life-sized doll that they had made for their son's birthday. He could still remember it very clearly. His wife and he had worked hard to make the life-sized doll and had presented it as a surprise gift to their son. The boy was really surprised to find a life-sized doll that looked exactly like him. He could still remember the look on his son's face as the boy hugged it, beaming brightly and declaring that he now had a twin brother.

But now... all of that was only a memory.

The man snapped out of his daze when he heard his wife calling him. He smiled and approached their bed, laying down on the other side. His wife smiled warmly at him and leaned closer. He leaned closer as well, kissing his wife's forehead then the doll's forehead, saying good night to his wife and his _son_ before going to sleep.

Unknown to them, the doll's eyes shined for a few seconds before the light disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** AkaKuro

 **Warning:** _Slow/ Very slow update..._

 **A/N:** _To Esvendetta, thank you for once again helping me with editing and correcting some grammars in my story! ( I really can't express my gratitude... I'm smiling like a idiot here that my mom thought i'm getting crazy now xD ). Thank you for the followers, favorites and reviews! It makes me happy, thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Alright! Good work, everyone!"

"PWAH! I'm beat!" Aomine exclaimed as he slumped down on the ground.

"You sure have guts to complain when it comes to training, Aomine." Midorima reprimand, "But when it comes to practice games and such, you grin like an idiot and asking for more."

"Mine-chin _is_ a basketball idiot after all, Mido-chin~." Murasakibara joined in.

"Shut up, you two!" Aomine snapped, glaring at the green haired teen and purple haired teen, "This and that are different!"

Midorima merely shrugged and rolled his eyes, while Murasakibara ignored him as he was busy opening a bag of chips. Where he got it? No one knows.

"By the way!" An exhausted voice called out.

The three basketball regulars turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw the blonde haired teen wiping his face with a towel, huffing in exhaustion.

"Where's Akashicchi?" Kise asked, still panting a bit.

"Akashi was called to the student council." A new voice joined in, making the regulars look at his direction.

"Nijimura-senpai." Midorima greeted.

Nijimura greeted back with a nod before he looked at the others. "He should be back soon, though."

"I see." Kise said as he passed a towel towards the blue haired teen.

Aomine mouthed a _thanks_.

Kise nodded in response. "You're welcome, Aominecchi."

Just then, a red haired teen walked in.

Midorima turned his head towards the gym door and saw the person they were waiting for. "Akashi." He greeted.

"Aka-chin~." Murasakibara greeted lazily, munching on the chips.

"Hey, everyone." Akashi greeted back.

"So, what's the reason you were called, Akashi?" Aomine asked, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

Kise nod. "Yeah, Akashicchi. You were called in the middle of our training."

"It seems our school will be going on a tour, courtesy of our principal." Akashi started explaining. "I was called to help with the preparations."

Aomine blinked in confusion. "A _tour_?"

"A tour to what?" Kise voiced out the blue haired teen's silent question.

"I've heard of it." Nijimura chimed in.

The others, except Akashi, looked at him, expecting some explanations.

"Our school will be having a tour to a museum where various and different kinds of dolls are being displayed for the world to see. I heard the doll maker is quite popular." Nijimura stated.

Aomine and Kise looked at each other before turning back to their captain. " _Dolls_?" They asked at the same time.

"And not just any kind of dolls," Nijimura continued, "They said that all of the dolls that are being displayed are all made from exceptional materials. The dolls, like their owner, are very popular to tourists."

Midorima looked thoughtful as he quietly listen to their captain. "Interesting..." He mumbled.

"Since it's a museum, it means it's full of dolls?" Murasakibara asked curiously.

"Yeah, probably." Nijimura replied with a nod, "I've never been there before, so I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of dolls will be there."

Akashi nodded his head in agreement. "The tour will start by Monday so get as much sleep as possible; the whole tour will be tiring."

"Hai!" A simultaneous voice replied.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Meanwhile, in a different place.

In a room of a large building, someone was humming a quiet song. The person was busy sewing new clothes. Seemingly, the clothes he was sewing were clothes to fit a child.

Once done, he smiled, content with how his work turned out. He stood up from where he was sitting and clothing in hand, walked to the other side of the room. He knelt down to his knees, pausing for a moment to stare at the figurine before him. Carefully, gently, he started to put the new clothes on the figurine, almost as if he was holding fragile glass.

Once he was done, he backed away a little to admire his now complete and perfect work. Picking up a hand, he reached out and ran his fingers through the figurine's hair. He smiled softly. "There you go, my child. You look more beautiful than ever now. The clothes and their colors suit you well~."

The door to his room creaked slightly, signifying someone was entering the room.

"I brought you some tea..." A soft voice called out.

The man turned his head towards the door and looked at the new comer, who was his assistant, smile still on his face. "Thank you."

The assistant slightly nodded in response before he set down a tray of tea and bread. "You worked hard again today."

The man chuckled. "And it all worked out." He said as he stood up and made his way to his table, "What do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the figurine on the other side of the room.

The assistant look at the figurine for a moment before approaching it. He knelt down and reached out a hand, gently caressing its cheek. "He's beautiful." He commented.

The man's eyes softened as he chuckled again.

"And I know he'd say thank you."

The assistant let out a small smile. "You are very welcome." He then stood and looked at the man. "I heard a school will be making a tour here?"

The man hummed in response as he took a sip of his tea. "Would you like to see and meet them?"He asked curiously, looking at the other, his assistant, in the corner of his eyes.

The assistant looked thoughtful for awhile before he let out a mysterious smile. "... Perhaps."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

First Chapter Done!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** AkaKuro

 **Warning:** _Slow/ Very slow update..._

 _Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and stuffs._

"..." Normal.

 _"..."_ Thinking/Thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Weekends passed by quickly and it was already the day where their tour will commence. The captain of the basketball club; Nijimura Shuuzo and the vice captain; Akashi Seijuurou have been helping with the preparations for the tour.

"How is it going with class-C?" Nijimura asked.

Akashi hummed as he look through the papers he's currently holding. "Everyone's present and have arrived in time."

Nijumura nod. "That's good." He sighed. "I just hope there won't be any problems by the time we're done with the preparations."

"Akashi, Nijimura-senpai." A green haired teen called out.

Akashi and Nijimura look at the direction where the voice came from and watch as the green haired teen approach them.

"Midorima." Akashi greeted.

"Every member of the basketball club are all present and have taken their seats in the tour bus." He informed.

Nijimura nodded in appreciation before frowning. "They're not making any ruckus, right?"

Midorima sighed. "Well, other than making a few bunch of noises..."

"I guess it's because of their excitement." Akashi shrugged.

Nijimura huffed. "They better use those energies on our upcoming activites when we reach our destination..."

Akashi look at basketball captain. "Don't worry, Nijimura-senpai. I assure you they have enough energy for the whole tour." He said with a innocent smile.

Nijimura and Midorima sweat drop.

 _"Nothing comes good whenever he smiles like that..."_ Midorima inwardly thought.

 _"... I'll pray for the poor souls. Hope the kouhais make it back alive."_ Nijimura thought to himself.

 **...**

Meanwhile on the tour bus, a bunch of basketball players suddenly felt chills run down their spines; making them shiver or shudder in fear and anxiousness.

"What the heck was that just now!?" Aomine cursed under his breath.

"I'm too young to die!" Kise suddenly exclaimed.

"Oi! Shut up, Kise!" Aomine shouted to the blonde teen.

"We're going to die!" A basketball player screamed in fear; with the other hugging each other.

... Yeah. You can hear alot of screams and such that you can hear their voices outside; much to the basketball captain's and the green haired teen's annoyance and a certain redhead's amusement.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Alright! Listen up you bunch of amatures!" Nijimura shouted; getting the attentions of all the students currently inside the tour bus; which is the basketball members. "I'm going to explain some rules and regulations you need to follow so you better listen carefully because i'll only explain them once!" He stated; looking and observing each of the students. When he took note that everyone is quiet and listening, he proceeded. "First; Don't make alot of unreasonable noises. Second; Engaging in fighting, violence or threatening behavior will result on getting kicked out of the museum. Please, refrain from doing some as it may effect the whole tour. Third; Don't go to any places or parts of the museum you're not permitted to go. Fourth; No trashing around, running, smoking and damaging while we're inside the museum. Fifth; Stay on the marked areas. And finally; Please, pay attention to the time and meet back on the marked spot when the tour ends. Understand?"

"Hai!" Everyone replied at the same time.

"Question!" A student raised his hand.

"Yes?" Nijimura responded.

"What about taking pictures? Is that allowed?" The student asked.

"We already got permission from the owner of the museum so yes, it's allowed." Nijimura answered.

The student nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you."

Nijimura returned the gesture. "That's all!" He finalize before he seated back.

"This is going to be exciting!" Kise exclaimed.

"Don't get excited too much, Kise." Midorima reprimand, fixing his glasses.

Kise pouted. "Midorimacchi soo mean..."

"Don't make too much noises and just sleep for a bit, Kise." Akashi commanded.

"... Hai." Kise half-heartedly replied.

"Ah. By the way, Murasakibara." Akashi called out to the purple haired teen.

"Hai~? What is it, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"Foods are not allowed inside the museum. You better keep them until the end of the tour."

"Ehhh~?" Murasakibara whined.

"It's one of the rules, Murasakibara so follow it obediently."

Murasakibara sulked but replied nonetheless. "If you say so, Aka-chin..."

"Don't worry, Murasakicchi! You can eat them once the tour is done!" Kise tried to cheer up the sulking purple haired teen.

Murasakibara hummed in understanding. "I understand."

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Yosh! We finally arrived!" One of the students yelled excitedly.

"No running, alright?" The teacher reminded. "You have 30 minutes to look around before the doll maker meet us but refrain from damaging anything."

"Hai~" The students replied before they proceeded inside the museum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woah! Check out the dolls!" Aomine exclaimed.

"... Amazing." Kise said in awe as he looks around the museum filled with dolls.

"No kidding. These dolls looks expensive if they were to be sold." Midorima stated.

"Ah!" Aomine once again exclaimed.

"Oi, Aomine! Stop shouting!" Midorima scold.

Aomine only look at the green haired teen with a playful grin, earning a glare from the latter.

"What's with that look?" Midorima asked in annoyance.

"Come here and see what I just found!" Aomine said excitedly.

The others look at him with questioning look before they approach the blue haired teen. Aomine backed away to the side a bit so that the others can see what he was looking at.

"Woah!" Kise gasped in shock and disbelief once he saw the doll the blue haired teen was looking at.

Murasakibara blinked a few times. "That doll is big." He murmured.

"It's a life size doll, Murasakibara." Midorima corrected as he observe the doll in front of them.

The doll has the size of a seven year old kid, light grey locks and a pair of grey orbs; which rather have a blank gaze. The doll wears a light grey long sleeve shirt, dark slacks, a pair of white socks with light blue pattern and a pair of dark brown shoes.

"That one looks rather alive." A familiar voice stated.

"Ah, Nijimura-senpai." Kise greeted.

"What do you think of the place?" Nijimura asked, smiling a bit.

"There's alot of the dolls in here and all of them are pretty." Kise respond truthfully.

Nijimura laughed lightly. "Be sure to tell that to the doll maker. I'm sure he'll be delighted."

Kise beamed at his captain. "Yes!"

Nijimura looked like he was about to say something else when he noticed a certain red haired teen was being quiet. "Akashi? Is something wrong?" He asked in concern.

Akashi blinked as if he was snapped out of his thoughts. He look at their basketball captain. "Ah, yeah. I was just thought that the doll is missing something..."

"Missing something?" Aomine repeated in question.

Akashi shook his head. "No, nevermind. It's just a thought."

Nijimura hummed thoughtfully. "Right. We better meet with the others. It's almost time."

The others nodded in agreement. They then proceed to go where the others are.

"I can't wait to meet the doll maker!" Kise exclaimed excitedly.

"No need to rush... We'll meeting him soon." Midorima said.

Akashi let out a sigh as he listen to his teammates' conversations; bickering with each other. Suddenly he stopped on his tracks and look behind him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion as he look at his surroundings.

"Akashi?" Midorima called his teammate when he noticed that the other suddenly stopped walking.

Akashi observe his surroundings for a few more moments before he turned around to look at the green haired teen who called out his name. "It's nothing, Midorima... Let's go." He said as he continue on walking beside his teammate.

"... Okay." Midorima's only reply as he follow his teammate; confused on his sudden behavior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A figure emerged from a dark corner once the students were far away from his sight. The said figure's azure orbs were lock on the back of the red haired teen; curiosity dancing in his eyes. A mysterious smile made its way to his lips.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Second Chapter Done!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** AkaKuro

 **Warning:** _Slow/ Very slow update..., time skip._

 _Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and stuffs._

"..." Normal.

 _"..."_ Thinking/Thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hello, everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you all~." A tall man with brown hair and a pair of brown eyes greeted them with a bright smile. "My name is Kiyoshi Teppei, the doll maker and welcome to the doll museum."

"So that's the doll maker." A student murmured.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, Kiyoshi-san." The teachers greeted back.

Kiyoshi nodded while smiling. "So? What do you think of the dolls displayed here?" He asked as he look at the students.

"They were all made nicely, almost all of them look real!" The student replied.

Kiyoshi laughed. "Even if they're dolls, I take care of them like my own children." He said with a fond smile.

Kise suddenly raised his hand. "Ne ne, Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi looked where the blonde teen is; along side the said teen's teammates. "Hm? What is it?"

"Are you the only one taking care of them? Alone?" Kise asked curiously.

"Nope~." Kiyoshi replied with a mysterious smile. "My friends visits me often and I have a assistant to help me."

Akashi caught the smile that the doll maker showed.

"Assistant?" Another student asked. "Is your assistant here, Kiyoshi-san?"

"Yep~. Why not come with me? He's probably upstairs." Kiyoshi suggested.

The students look at each other with excitement in their faces.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

As they get to the second floor, they noticed a big door up ahead, making them curious what's on the other side.

As if reading their thoughts, the doll maker stated. "More different dolls are displayed inside if you're curious."

"Heh~? There sure is alot of dolls." Kise said in awe.

"Of course. This is a museum after all." Midorima stated with a sigh.

Kise sweat drop. "R-right..."

Nijimura look at his side and notice that his red haired teen teammate seems to be lost in thoughts. "Oi, Akashi? What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Akashi blinked before looking at his captain. "Huh?"

Nijimura sighed. "You've been spacing out. Is something bothering you?" He asked again.

"Actually, I'm kind of... feeling anxious." Akashi answered, hesitating.

Nijimura noticed how the red haired teen hesitated to his words. He look at him with thoughtful eyes. "It looks like I wasn't the only one."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Akashi asked, surprised.

Nijimura looked at the students infront of him as he reply. "This place... Feels a little weird. I can't really explain it." He looked back at the red haired teen. "You can feel it too, right? The atmosphere surrounding this place."

Akashi was about to reply when the doll maker spoke.

"Okay! Here we are! Hope you'll like the dolls displayed here~." Kiyoshi said as he opens the big door infront of them.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Wow..." Was the only word the students could muttered as they look at the dolls that are displayed around the room. They were all beautiful, magnificent and almost... Alive.

"You sure do a great job, Kiyoshi-san." One of the teachers commented.

Kiyoshi lightly chuckle. "Thank you."

"Ne,ne. Kiyoshi-san?" Another student called out.

"Mm? What is it?" Kiyoshi asked the student.

"You said that your assistant is here, right?"

"Oh, yeah... Where is he?" Another student asked.

Kiyoshi blinked. "Ah! That's right!" He then looked around the room, as if desperately looking for the said assistant. "Hmm... That's weird... I'm pretty sure he would be here." He looked back at the students who were looking at him with confused looks. "He did said he want to meet you all."

The student's eyes brightened by the information.

"Really?"

"Now I want to meet him more!"

"I'm getting more curious at Kiyoshi-san's assistant..."

Meanwhile, the generations of miracles were also getting curious about the doll maker's assistant.

"Mou... Everyone's getting more and more curious every second." Kise muttered, almost whining.

"I'm getting hungry..." Murasakibara complained; earning a glare from his green haired teammate.

"We haven't even started our activity yet." Midorima reprimand, groaning.

Suddenly, all of them; except the doll maker, almost jumped in surprise when they heard a knock from the door they used to get inside of the current room.

"I forgot to informed that the door to this room close by itself." Kiyoshi sheepishly laughed. "I should have hooked it earlier. Sorry about that."

"So, Kiyoshi-san tends to forget some things, huh?" Aomine muttered under his breath.

Kiyoshi cleared his throat. "You may come in."

Just as he said that, the door slowly opens, making the students and teacher gulped in anticipation. And as the door swings open, a figure was shown, standing by the door. And every students and teachers could feel themselves gawking at the figure while the figure merely stare at them for a few moments before looking at the doll maker whose grinning at him.

The figure slowly walk inside and stop by few meters away from them, his eye bore no emotions. The students and teachers could only snap out of their trance once they heard a soft voice that came from the figure in front of them.

"Kiyoshi-san." The figure spoke.

Kise snapped out of his trance by remained staring at the figure in front of them. "He... Looks like a doll."

Aomine could only nod in agreement as he observe the teen.

Murasakibara have his eyes widened slightly, showing that he was also surprised by the teen's appearance.

The same goes for Nijimura, Midorima and Akashi.

Kiyoshi, still grinning, respond to the boy's call. "There you are! Where did you go to?"

"You forgot to put the vest to the doll you finished the other day." The teen answered calmly.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot~." Kiyoshi laughed a little. "Thank you for taking care of that, Kuroko-kun~."

The teen, Kuroko, merely nod before looking at the visitors, who have been intently and curiously staring at him for quite awhile now.

As if sensing the curious gaze from the visitors, the doll maker clapped his hands. "Right!" He exclaimed; gaining everyone's attention. "Everyone. This is Kuroko Tetsuya, my assistant that helps me around." He stated as he introuduced the teal haired teen.

Said boy bowed his head. "Pleased to meet you, everyone."

"Heh... So he's the assistant." Aomine murmured.

"He's... Cute!" Kise said as he stare at the teal haired teen.

Midorima sighed at his blonde teammate's remarks before turning to the quiet red haired teen. "What do you think, Akashi?"

Akashi kept his gaze to the teal haired boy infront of them. "He's mysterious..." He commented quietly but loud enough for the green haired teen to hear.

Midorima couldn't agree more. The teal haired teen have a mysterious aura surrounding him, as if he has a secret that nobody should know.

Kuroko observed the visitors, his gaze stop at the red haired teen, who was staring back at him, he let out a small smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you all..."

 **.**

 **.**

"At last."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Third Chapter Done!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Pairs:** AkaKuro

Warning: Slow/ Very slow update and lots of time skip.

 **AN:** I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and stuffs. If you seem some errors, please kindly tell me.

 **AN2:** I'm sorry if the chapter tooked long. I thought I lost the documents and have been looking at every file I have. Turns out it was hidden... How? I don't know. You already know the other reasons. No worries, I'm continuing this story. Even if I update it too slow or very slow.

* * *

 **:Previously:**

 _As if sensing the curious gaze from his visitors, the doll maker clapped his hands. "Right!" He exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "Everyone. This is Kuroko Tetsuya, my assistant who helps me around." He stated as he introduced the teal haired teen._

 _Akashi kept his gaze to the teal haired teen infront of them. "He's mysterious..."_

 _"I'm pleased to meet you all..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_  
 _"At last."_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The students remained frozen as they stare at the teal haired teen who has a small smile on his face.

Wait! Rewind! This he just said ' _At last_ '?

A light laugh snapped them out of their thoughts and turned to see the Doll maker laughing. After having his laugh, Kiyoshi looked at them with a bright smile.

"We actually have been expecting you and my assistant here wanted to see what kind of school and students will be touring here." Kiyoshi explained.

"Ohh! So that's it!" A students exclaimed.

"Ehh! Really?" Another student asked.

"Yep!" Kiyoshi respond with a grin. He then looked towards his assistant who was now walking towards him.

"Kiyoshi-san..." Kuroko called out, rather hesitantly.

Said person smiled fondly at him before bringing a hand up and patted the teal haired teen. "You've eaten yet?"

The teal head teen looked down, not answering.

Kiyoshi sighed, knowing the answer to his question. "Alright then." He brought his hand down that was patting the teal haired teen's hair as he look at the students. "Why don't we go at the garden?"

The students, except a certain basketball team, responded simultaneously with a "Eh?"

Kiyoshi merely smiled at them. "There's a garden just behind the museum and there's more dolls that are displayed there. We can eat some snacks and have some tea there. So? What do you say?"

The students then become excited, except for our certain basketball team again who are curious, and nodded their heads in agreement.

Kiyoshi then look back to his assistant whose looking back at him with curious and questioning eyes. He smiled softly before he asked. "We're going to the garden. Can you make some tea for our dear guests as well? Some snacks will do as well."

The teal haired teen, Kuroko, blinked at him before smiling a bit and nod his head in understanding. Kiyoshi watch as Kuroko bowed to the students before walking towards the door and out of the room. Turning towards the students once again, he noticed that they were looking at the door that his assistant used to go out of the room. He chuckled to himself.

'Such a bunch of curious teens...' He thought. He then clapped his hands, successfully getting the students' attention. "Yosh! Why don't we head to the garden? You can look around there while we wait for the snacks and teas."

"Hai!~" Was the respond he got.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Wow..." Was the first word that came out from one of the students once they entered the garden.

The garden was beautiful. Fill with different kinds of roses and other more flowers, the dolls are displayed with beauty that you'll be mesmerized just by gazing them.

"...Pinch me...I'm dreaming..." A girl murmured to the person, her classmate, beside her.

Kiyoshi chuckled in amusement. "You aren't dreaming, my dear."

The girl blushed in response.

"It's paradise." Another girl exclaimed, gaping at the scene before her.

"Kiyoshi-san is really amazing..." Kise stated in awe.

Aomine nodded his head in agreement silently.

Nijimura also nodded his head as he view the scene before him.

There was even butterflies and birds flying around! It really looks like a paradise! The dolls are not the only ones that are looking magestically beautiful... Even the flowers! No... The whole garden!

Nijimura gulped. He can't seem to find any word to say nor describe the scene being showed to him. Someone's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was the doll maker.

"This took a long time to make..," Kiyoshi stated, as if reminiscing. "If it wasn't for my friends.. I don't think I'll be to accomplish—" He spread his arms wide. "—All of this."

The students smiled softly as they listen to Kiyoshi's explanation. It's really nice to have great friends that will be always be there for you.

Just then, the door behind them opened. They turned towards it and saw the doll maker's assistand coming out with a tray on wheels. On the tray were teas and different kinds of snacks. Their stomachs then grumbled, making them blush in embarassment.

Kiyoshi laughed. "Why don't we have some snacks and teas for now?" He asked to which he received a response from the students with a nod, making him chuckle in amusement. He looked at his assistant. "Thank you, Kuroko-kun." He said, smiling brightly.

The teal haired teen nodded silently as he puts down the tray on the table in the middle of the garden. After putting all the snacks and teas, he looked up with a small smile. "Dozo." He said softly, earning some few blushes, mostly from girls.

The students then came closer and took their teas and as well as snacks.

"Wow. These are good!" A student exclaimed before looking at the teal haired assistant. "Did you make these?!" He asked with his eyes twinkling.

Kuroko nodded with a smile. "Hai. Do you like it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side with a curious look.

The student blushed a bright red, he looks away as he answered. "Y-yes!"

Kuroko smiled again, softly. "Watashi wa ureshī."

Unknown to him, a certain red haired teen was observing him as he quietly eats his snacks.

* * *

"Kiyoshi-san." Kuroko called out.

The said person look beside him to find his assistant beside him, he blinked. "Hm? What is it, Kuroko?"

"Looks like there's going to be a storm.. I don't think the tourists should go." His assistant explained.

Kiyoshi looked at the tourists, the students(and teachers), for awhile before looking back at his assistant. "You're right.. It's not safe to travel back while the storm is out."

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "Should I prepare the guest rooms?"

Kiyoshi smiled with a nod. "Yes, you do that while I keep our tourists busy."

"Okay. I'll go now so that I can start the preparations." Kuroko said as he nod his head, once again. He then turned around and walked towards the door, out of the garden.

After his assistant left, Kiyoshi turned around to look at his tourists that were all having fun, looking around the garden, the dolls displayed and etc. As much as he wish for them to continue, they have to get inside before the storm comes. He brought his hands together and clapped twice to get their attention, which he succeeded. "Dear tourists, there will be a storm coming so we need to get inside."

The students, except for a few, groaned in dissapointment but comply nonetheless.

"Oh, what about the dolls?" One of the student asked.

Kiyoshi smiled a bit. "Don't worry. I have a machine here that can cover the entire garden." He explained.

The students "Oh'ed" at the doll maker's explanation.

"Heh~ That's amazing, Kiyoshi-san!" Kise exclaimed in awe, eyes sparkling in admiration.

The doll maker looked towards the blonde and laughed lightly. "Why thank you~."

"A machine,huh?.. How interesting..." Midorima murmured, one hand going up to fix the glasses.

Aomine sweatdrop. "Uh-oh. Someone's interested." He whispered.

Murasakibara and Nijimura remained silent, though the latter gave the blue haired teen a blank look. Akashi was.. Well, being Akashi.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Looks like we'll spend our night here." A girl stated to her group.

Her group nodded in agreement.

"There's no sign that the storm will be stopping soon." Another girl stated.

"We can't help it." A voice said, making the group look to their side to find their classmate. "We can't travel in this kind of storm." Their classmate, a boy, added.

The others nodded their heads in agreement, sighing softly.

The door to the lounge opened and Kiyoshi came in.

Said person smiled. "Come now. We made dinner for you all. Since you'll be spending the night here, we might as well serve you some dinner. You are our _special_ guests for tonight."

Kise blinked, confused. "Special guests?" He asked quietly.

Kiyoshi merely smiled mysteriously, as if he knows what the others are thinking. He turned around and walked out of the room, but stopped for a moment and looked pass his shoulder. "We'll be eating in the dining room. We bettter go! Kuroko's waiting there~." He said before walking out again.

The others looked at each other for a moment before following the doll maker.

 **~Time Skip~**

When the arrived to the dining room, they find themselves gulping and rather ..drooling at the sight of the rather delicious foods on the dining table. They then go to their respective seats. The dining room consists of 4 large tables with chairs that can fit all the students just right. And in one of the dining tables are were Kiyoshi, the doll maker and his assistant, Kuroko are seated. The others were joyed that they'll be able to eat dinner with the two in their table, while the others are ..Well, let's just say a little envy.

And ..In that table consists of Kiyoshi, Kuroko and ..Some of our basketball team with their other classmates.

Kise blinked in surprise, looking beside him where their vice-captain, Akashi Seijuurou, is seated. Well, not exactly. He's actually more surprised, not because he's seated beside their vice-captain, but because of the person seated on the other side of their vice-captain.

..It was none other than Kiyoshi's assistant, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yup, he's really surprised alright. He's actually looking at the person on the other side of the red haired teen.

Kuroko, sensing that someone is intently looking at him, stopped eating and looked beside him, there he found that one of their guests is looking at him with a surprise look. He merely tilt his head to the side with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

Kise snapped out of his thoughts and blushed in embarassment at being caught looking. He shook his head. "N-no! I'm sorry for looking! It's just that I'm surprised th-that..." He tried to explain, only to fail.

Kiyoshi laughed merrily. "No need to get embarrassed boy."

Kise smile a bit, though his cheeks are still pink. "H-hai!" He then continued eating.

Most of the dinner, the students, and teachers chatted with each other along with the doll maker while the assistant remained silent.

Akashi looked beside him and silently observe the teal haired teen. 'He sure is a silent one.. Not that I'm complaining since I don't talk much also.' He thought. He then blinked in surprise when the teal haired teen looked at him.

Kuroko tilt his head to the side, he smiled. "Is something wrong?"

Akashi blinked again. 'He asked the same question...'

The teal haired teen brought his free hand to his cheek. "Is there something on my face?"

Akashi snapped out of his thought. "Ah, no. Nothing's wrong and there's nothing on your face." He replied with a smile.

Kuroko sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good." He stated, making the red haired teen chuckle. Just then an idea came to his mind. The teal haired teen look at the red haired teen again with a smile.

"Hm? What is it?" Akashi asked when he notice that the teal haired teen was smiling at him.

"I'm working on my own work at making a doll. Would you like to see it?" Kuroko asked, still smiling.

Akashi blinked twice. It seems he's been doing that a lot today. "Really?"

Kuroko nodded in reply.

Akashi smiled. "Sure. I'm interested in what kind of doll Kuroko is working on."

Said person beamed at him. "Tomorrow then!"

"Alright." Akashi, the smile still on his face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

While they converse, they didn't notice that the doll maker is observing them with a mysterious smile.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Fourth Chapter Done! **  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** AkaKuro

 **Warning:** Time skip (alot of them), Slow/Very slow updates...

A/N: I've been really busy and only have a few time to open the laptop and check my story on the making... Which is quite hard. I needed to do some things that I'll be needing soon while I keep the others for the future or whateves. On top of that, my cousin got into an accident... Anyways, when I have time, I just type the story on word pad then save it. Sometimes I forget what I'm supposed to write so I re-read the story again and again till I get it.

* * *

 **:Previously:**

 _Kuroko tilt his head to the side, he smiled. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Akashi blinked again. 'He asked the same question...'_

 _The teal haired teen brought his free hand to his cheek. "Is there something on my face?"_

 _Akashi snapped out of his thought. "Ah, no. Nothing's wrong and there's nothing on your face." He replied with a smile._

 _Kuroko sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good." He stated, making the red haired teen chuckle. Just then an idea came to his mind. The teal haired teen look at the red haired teen again with a smile._

 _"Hm? What is it?" Akashi asked when he notice that the teal haired teen was smiling at him._

 _"I'm working on my own work at making a doll. Would you like to see it?" Kuroko asked, still smiling._

 _Akashi blinked twice. It seems he's been doing that a lot today. "Really?"_

 _Kuroko nodded in reply._

 _Akashi smiled. "Sure. I'm interested in what kind of doll Kuroko is working on."_

 _Said person beamed at him. "Tomorrow then!"_

 _"Alright." Akashi, the smile still on his face._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Footsteps were heard in one of the hallway and stop when they reach one of the room.

"Here we are." A hand stretch out to hold the handle of the door.

The person then turn the handle and push it, causing the door made a creaking sound as it opens. After successfully getting inside, the person then reach to the side of the wall where he knows where the switch is located and flip it and lights blooms in the room. The room that was once dark became clear.

The other people tagging along became wide eyes, some other letting a sound that sounds like a gasp.

The person in the front of the group turned around to look at them, he smiled a little. "Welcome to my room."

"This is your room!?" The teen with dark blue hair exclaimed with a question.

"Yup."

Another teen with purple hair walked inside the room and look around, his purple eyes glinting with curiosity."Hehh... The room looks amazing~."

The teen with blonde hair was gawking as he look around the room, the bookshelf, the displays, everything.

The other teens with red hair and green hair steps inside as well, taking in every details of the room. The red haired teen notice some small size dolls by doll display case, he look at the dolls with curiosity.

"Kuroko, this dolls.." He trailed off.

Said person, Kuroko, look at the doll case before looking at the red haired teen with a small smile. "Those are some samples I made. I figure I'll start making small ones before starting at the life size ones."

"Wow, that's amazing." The blonde hair teen stated in awe.

The green haired teen notice something near the sofa side, it seems there's something hidden there, though he can't figure what it was because of the cloth, or is it a table cloth.

"Kuroko." He called out.

Said teen look at him with questioning gaze.

"That one over there." He pointed near the sofa.

Everyone look over at the sofa where the green haired teen pointed at.

"Ah," Kuroko walk over near the said sofa where an object is seemed to be hidden by a table cloth. "This one here is my very first life size doll I made, though he's still not done." He said with a small smile as he touch the top of the table cloth.

"EH!? Kurokocchi has already made one?!" The blonde hair teen exclaimed.

The assistant turns to the blonde and blinked. "..Kurokocchi?"

The blonde teen's teammate smacked him in the head. "Nevermind what he said, Tetsu. It's just Kise's weird way of calling people."

The blonde, Kise, gawked at his teammate as he nurse his head. "What do you mean weird, Aominecchi!? And what about you?! Calling Kurokocchi by his given name and in a nickname at that!" He argued.

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying. Leave Kuro-chin alone you idiots." The purple haired teen said, frowning at the noise made by his two idiotic teammates.

"KURO-CHIN?!" Kise repeated, though louder and he sounds like he's in a state of shock.

The green haired teen nodded his head in agreement. "Don't give Kuroko some problems now Aomine, Kise."

Aomine growled. "Am not _annoying_ , Murasakibara! And stay out of this Midorima!"

The purple haired teen, now knows as Murasakibara, look at his blue haired teen teammate indifferently for a few moment then looked away as if he isn't there.

A thick mark appeared on Aomine's head. "Oi! Don't ignore me, you bastard!"

The green haired teen, also known as Midorima, fixed his glasses, he sighed. "Aomine, watch your mouth."

Aomine narrowed his eyes dangerously as he turns to his other teammate. "Why you fuc—"

"Aominecchi! Not here! You'll taint Kurokocchi!" Kise complained.

"Screw you!"

"That's disgusting."

By the other side of the room, across the arguing teens, the doll maker's assistant and the basket ball vice captain stand side by side as they quietly watch the scene in front of them. One with amusement while the other is exasperation.

"Are they always like that?" Kuroko asked after few moments of silence.

The red haired teen sighed before answering. "Yes. You can say that." He's tempted to groan as he continues to watch his teammate's childish argument.

"..Seems fun."

"You have no idea.."

More Silence...

"Oh," Kuroko turn to face the red haired teen. "I haven't really and properly introduce myself." He stretch his hand. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

The red haired teen smile as he also stretch his hand and clasp the teal haired teen's hand. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou."

"Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun."

"Likewise, Kuroko."

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

Fifth Chapter Done! **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

And now the one you're waiting for!

 **.**

Chapter 6 is up next!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** AkaKuro/ KuroAka

 **Warning:** Slow/ Very slow update...

"Hello." Normal speech.

'Oh,no...' Thoughts.

 _"Hi."_ Flashback normal speech.

 _'No.'_ Flashback thought.

 _ **Wush!**_ Sounds.

 **AN:** As promised! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy o u o

* * *

 **:Previously:**

 _"Are they always like that?" Kuroko asked after few moments of silence._

 _The red haired teen sighed before answering. "Yes. You can say that." He's tempted to groan as he continues to watch his teammate's childish argument._

 _"..Seems fun."_

 _"You have no idea.."_

 _More Silence..._

 _"Oh," Kuroko turn to face the red haired teen. "I haven't really and properly introduce myself." He stretch his hand. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."_

 _The red haired teen smile as he also stretch his hand and clasp the teal haired teen's hand. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun."_

 _"Likewise, Kuroko."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

As the morning comes and the heavy rain subsided, the guests which consists of students and teachers can be seen sitting on the tables where their prepared breakfast are. Others are either fully awake and half awake while a few are on the state of falling asleep.

 _ **BANG!**_

They jumped in surprise, causing the half awake and the ones who were about to fall asleep fully awake and alerted, after hearing the loud noise. They turn their heads and saw that it was the door, leading to the room they were currently in, that made the loud noise, courtesy of a certain dark blue haired teen who opened it with force.

"Oi,oi.. Aominecchi. You shouldn't do that." Complained Kise.

"Huh?" Was Aomine's reply.

"You're not on your house, Aomine. What would you do if the door brakes because of you?"

"..Eh."

"Don't get us in trouble, Mine-chin. I'll crush you." Stated Murasakibara, watching as his teammate, Midorima, scold Aomine for his behavior.

"Break it up, you guys. You're causing a scene."

Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara looked at the last person to enter the room and saw their vice captain, Akashi, looking at them with irritated and scolding eyes. Aomine and Kise looked sheepish, Midorima merely looked away while fixing his glasses.

Murasakibara nodded his head. "Gomen', Aka-chin."

Akashi sighed deeply. "Come on. We're the last ones to arrive." He gave Aomine and Kise a knowing look as he said this.

The two mentioned laughed nervously.

"Sumimasen, Akashicchi..."

"It won't happen again."

 **.**

 **.**

Meanwhile.

As the basketball regulars goes to their designated tables, the doll maker, Kiyoshi, and his assistant, Kuroko, watches the scene happening before them with different reaction. Kiyoshi is, and still, laughing. His eyes closed in a carefree and joyful manner while Kuroko watches with an unreadable expression.

Seeing this reaction from his assistant, Kiyoshi ceases laughing and his expression turned to confusion and concern.

"What's the matter, Kuroko-kun?" He asks.

Kuroko remained silent for few minutes before shaking his head lightly. "It's nothing, Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I maybe not be feeling a little well..." Was Kuroko's response.

Kiyoshi blinked at this. "It seems you're really out of it. Maybe you should go back to bed and rest."

"But.. The guests—"

"I'll take care of them!" Kiyoshi insisted.

Kuroko look straight at the doll maker in defiance but one look at Kiyoshi and he cave in. "..Alright."

His assistant's response made Kiyoshi smiled and ruffled his teal hair. "Good. I have medicines in the drawer in case you need them."

Kuroko nodded and got up from his seat. "I'll be going then." Then walked towards the door.

"Eh? Where are you going, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko stop after hearing Kise's voice calling him. He looked at his right and saw the regulars looking at him. "To my room."

"You're done eating already?" Midorima asked.

Kuroko merely nod his head as his answer.

"Ehh?~ That's unfair, Kuro-chin. You didn't wait for me." Murasakibara complained.

Kuroko blinked twice then bowed slightly. "I'm sorry."

Aomine look at his purple haired teammate with a deadpan expression. "Huh? Why the hell would he need to wait for you, Murasakibara?"

"Language, Aomine." Scolded Akashi before looking at the teal haired teen with concern eyes. "You look a little pale. Are you alright?"

Kuroko look at the red haired teen with a slight widen eyes before he put his expressionless facade again. "I'll be lying if I said yes. Kiyoshi-san wants me to rest," Inwardly, he was frowning. Due to his already pale appearance, it should be not possible for a person to know if something is wrong or different about him. 'And yes...' He bowed again. "I'm sorry for making you worry." He stand straight, looking at Akashi's eyes. 'He's more perceptive than I first thought.'

Akashi nodded. "Yeah. You should go and rest. Take medicines if you need to."

Kuroko smiled at his concern. "Okay, Akashi-kun," He turned towards the door again. "I'll be going now."

Then he disappears.

* * *

"..Are you sure we're going in the right way?"

"Yep!," Aomine answered. "I think."

Kise sweatdrop. "Your answer doesn't make me feel at ease at all, Aominecchi."

Aomine scowled at this. "Oh, shut up, Kise!"

Murasakibara let out a frustrated growl. He then pouted. "I'm getting hungry.. Hurry up, Mine-chin."

"I am, Murasakibara!"

Midorima sighed. "You're all getting noisy-nanodayo."

"Shut up with the nanodayo thing!" Aomine glared at his green haired teammate.

"Stop with the pointless arguments already."

 **.**

 _Silence._

 **.**

They resumed their walking once again.

Aomine suddenly stop, which made Kise, who was behind him, crash into him.

"Itai!" Kise muttered loudly. "Hey! Watch where you're going Ahominecchi!"

"Shut up, Idiot! And don't call me that!" Aomine growled.

Midorima face palmed. "You guys are so childish. Why am I even here?" He complained.

Murasakibara, who is beside Midorima, frowned. "Mine-chin and Kise-chin are both idiots.."

"Shut up, you bastard!/That's so mean Murasakicchi!"

"Will you all calm down? It's already dark and your arguments aren't helping." Akashi stated, commanded.

"Geh..."

"Sorry, Akashicchi.."

Akashi sighed and looked around his surrounding before sighing again. He seems to be doing that a lot. "How did it come to this anyway?"

Murasakibara blinked innocently while looking at his vice captain. "Well..."

 **~Flashback~**

"Alright, you amateurs. Pay attention and listen well," Nijimura started, looking at every student with a stern look. "Since the teachers are currently talking to Kiyoshi-san, I'll be handling the instructions you need to follow. I will only say it once so pay attention!" Seeing that no one is arguing and are paying attention and listening to him intently, he proceeded. "First, don't stray too far from the museum," He looks at every student as he said this. "Second, no littering around. If I find some rubbish here, I will make sure you tidy it all up! Also no smoking is allowed here and no funny business. You know who you are so if you know what's good for you, you listen well." He then unfold the papers he's holding. "Now, I'll be giving this to you all. You'll be paired by groups. This paper consists of the things you need to do and find to do the activity we're going to do for today. I already have the names so all you need to do is wait for your name to be called out."

After stating the names and forming groups, he gave each group the paper.

"Now _go_."

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi and Midorima were looking at the paper.

"The teachers sure have enjoyed doing this." Midorima commented as he reads the paper that consists of what they need to do and what they need to look for.

Akashi chuckled. "It would seem so."

"Ne, ne.. What do we need to do, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

Akashi look back at the paper he's holding. "Let's see.. First, we need to find the apple tree."

Aomine perked up. "Apple tree? There's an apple tree here!?"

"I don't think we're allowed to pick apples on said tree, Aominecchi." Kise stated. He sweatdrop when he saw drools leaking out of the tanned teen's mouth.

"Ew. That's disgusting, Mine-chin." Murasakibara complained.

Kise sweatdrop more.

Coming out of his trance, Aomine wiped the drool on his mouth as he glared hard at the purple haired teen. "You're asking to be killed, Murasakibara?"

Murasakibara hummed in confusion. "What are you talking about, Mine-chin?" He looks at his blue haired teammate with a bored expression.

Kise laughed nervously. "Come now guys! Now is not the time for this! We have an activity to do." He reasoned.

Glaring one more time at his teammate, he look at his vice captain. "'de? Where could this tree be found?"

Akashi sighed. "I was getting to it before you go and started a pointless argument."

It was Aomine's turn to sweatdrop.

"Let's head out."

 **.**

 **.**

"How many more papers do we need to gather?"

The vice captain of the basketball club look at instructions and guide. He blinked once. "It seems to be the last one."

Midorima hummed in understanding.

Aomine stretched. "Finally! I thought we won't get to finish this!"

Kise sighed as he watch his teammate stretch. "You didn't even do much, Aominecchi.."

"What!? I climbed trees when the paper we need is on higher branch, didn't I?" Aomine argued.

Midorima look blankly at the tanned teen. "Not if Akashi didn't command you to."

Aomine looked away. "Gehh.."

Akashi suddenly stops.

The others followed suite.

"What is it, Akashi?" Midorima asked.

Said person look at his teammate. "The paper should be around here but..," He looked around once more. "I can't seem to find it."

"Ehh?~ Then how would we finish this if we don't find the last one, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"We are going to find it, Murasakibara." Akashi answered.

"Then let's go!" Aomine shouted enthusiastically, starting to run further to the forest.

"Eh! Wait, Aominecchi!" Kise runs after his teammate.

"Hey! You two! Where do you think you're going!?" Midorima shouted at them.

"To find the last piece!" Aomine shouted back, not stopping from running.

"Wait up, you two! Nijimura-senpai said not stray too―" Aomine and Kise disappeared to the forest. "―far..." Midorima sighed deeply. "Those idiots."

Akashi started walking to where his two teammates run to.

"Where are you going, Akashi?"

Akashi look over his shoulder. "We're going to go after those idiots of course."

Midorima pinch the bridge of his nose. "Ugh! I'm going to kill them!"

Murasakibara merely followed them.

 **~Flashback Ends~**

"Yup.. Those are what happened earlier before we get here." Murasakibara stated, nodding to himself.

Aomine and Kise sweatdrop. They suddenly stilled when they felt a murderous aura coming from a certain green haired teen.

Midorima chuckled darkly. "Thank you for reminding me, Murasakibara," He looked at Aomine and Kise. "When we get back, you won't think of disregarding my words again when I'm done with you two..."

The two mentioned teens shivered in fear.

"Anyways. Are we even going on the right path, Akashi? We can't see where we're even going." Midorima asked his red haired teammate after calming down.

Akashi looked back at the former blankly for a moment before answering. "..Hmn.."

"Don't "hmn" me, Akashi.." Midorima complained, sweat dropping.

Akashi chuckled. "Calm down, Midorima."

"Easy for you to say..." Aomine murmured under his breath.

"Did you say something, Aomine?" Akashi asked, smiling devilishly at him. 'Don't forget that you got us into this mess.' Were what his words translated to.

Aomine shivered. "N-nothing, Akashi..." He looked away.

"Hm, thought so." Akashi nodded to himself.

The forest suddenly becomes quiet. Too quiet for their liking.

"N-ne? Is it just me or the forest feels a little bit different?" Kise asked nervously.

Then a sound was heard, like something is moving.

"H-hey guys? D-did you h-heard t-t-that?" Kise asked again with a different question.

Aomine looked at his blonde teammate, whose literally shivering. "Hn? Heard what Kise?"

Another sound was heard. It seems to be coming from a bush.

"T-that Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed, pointing at the said bush were the moving sound was coming from.

Everyone stops altogether. "Eh?"

More moving came from the bushes.

Suddenly they saw a hand came out of the bushes.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Kise shrieked. He hugged his teammate, Aomine, who was beside him, tightly.

Then another hand came out.

You could Midorima's glasses shattered a bit.

Aomine, who Kise is still hugging tightly, hugged his blonde teammate back, looking at the hands, that seems to be crawling out of the bushes, with large as a plate eyes.

Then out came a head, followed by an upper body.

Murasakibara was watching the scene with a blank look. It's because he's in a state of shock.

Akashi remained silent.

The crawling suddenly stops.

Everyone waited with bated breaths.

 _ **Thud!**_

The body falls down. Not moving. At all.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"UWAH!" Kise shrieked once again.

Forgetting his fear because of the shrieking of the blonde, he pushed away from his teammate. "Shut up, Kise!"

"What the-?" Midorima muttered.

"It's a human.." Murasakibara stated.

Midorima growled. "Idiot. Of course it's a human, Murasakibara."

Said person pouted. "Hrm... Mido-chin is being a meanie.."

"You guys are hopeless." Akashi, can't helped, commented.

Murasakibara looked back at his red haired vice captain. "Ehhh~ Aka-chin too?~"

"Anyways.. We better help tjhe guy out. And check if he's alright." Akashi started, ignoring the purple haired teen.

Aomine sighed tiredly. "Okay.." He walked to the unconscious person and gently and slowly pulled the person out of the bushes.

The person, they notice now, has light grey hair. He was wearing an almost black long sleeve and jeans with a sports wear shoes.

Aomine then flipped the person onto his back.

Kise gasped.

The person has pale complexion, making them remember a certain teal haired teen back in the museum, but definitely a handsome look. He is supporting bruises and injuries all over his body. They noticed that his almost black long sleeve is torn in many different parts of the clothe. His jeans also seems to be sharing the same damage while his shoes is sporting some mud. The male seems to be in his 20s.

"This is awful." Kise commented, frowning deeply.

Aomine nodded. "From the looks of it. It seems the guy had gone through hell."

"Don't say that, Aominecchi."

Murasakibara kneeled down beside the unconscious male. "Poor person-chin. Though I wonder where he came from." He then blinked after studying the male's face. "Are? Does he look familiar?"

Midorima hummed, agreeing with his teammate. "Have we seen him somewhere before..?" He trailed off, looking at his all too quiet vice captain. "Akashi?"

Akashi narrowed his eyes. ".. He looks like..."

Kise looked nervously at his red haired teammate. "L-like what, Akashicchi?"

Aomine snickered. "You're shivering, Kise." Though we was also getting nervous.

Kise looked back at his blue haired teammate. "Like you're one to t-tell, Aominecchi. You're just a-as bad as I am."

Akashi suddenly gasped. A realization coming to him.

Midorima looked at the red haired teen, hearing his, suddenly out of the character, outburst. "What's wrong, Akashi?"

Akashi let out a shuddering breath. "..Midorima.." He looked at his said teammate with an anxious look.

Said person, noticing this, also started feeling unease. **"** W-what is it?"

Akashi tooked a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down. "Don't you remember that one particular life size doll we saw before?"

 _"Come here and see what I just found!" Aomine said excitedly._

 _The others look at him with questioning look before they approach the blue haired teen. Aomine backed away to the side a bit so that the others can see what he was looking at._

 _"Woah!" Kise gasped in shock and disbelief once he saw the doll the blue haired teen was looking at._

 _Murasakibara blinked a few times. "That doll is big." He murmured._

 _"It's a life size doll, Murasakibara." Midorima corrected as he observe the doll in front of them._

 _The doll has the size of a seven year old kid, light grey locks and a pair of grey orbs; which rather have a blank gaze. The doll wears a light grey long sleeve shirt, dark slacks, a pair of white socks with light blue pattern and a pair of dark brown shoes._

Midorima narrowed his eyes on the male before looking back at his red haired teammate. "What about it?"

Akashi studies the unconscious male once more for few minutes. He stilled for another few minutes before finally answering his teammate. ".. He looks like that doll."

Midorima's and Murasakibara's eyes widen at Akashi's words.

Aomine and Kise simultaneously look at Akashi. "EH?!/WHAT!?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

I finally got Chapter 6 done!

It'll get more interesting in the next chapter so.. Stay updated!

I almost didn't want to finish it today because it was too noisy here but I did! And I'm happy! Yay! O U O

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

So.. I'm going to do some few updates here... And also news about the story.

 **.**

Due to updating and posting. The story became a little bit.. of a mess. So I'm just going to make an another one.

It's the same but only with added "Chapters" and it's chapters itself. I won't delete the first one but just make it where I put the updations and news instead.

I hope you don't mind. Because it'll be troublesome to delete the "updates" and "news" chapters to change with the story chapters instead. It will probably get me confused also.

 **.**

 **.**

And.. With this. I end this chapter!

 **.**

 **.**

Read, Fav?, Follow? Review!

I hope you're enjoying reading this story!

 **.**

Tsuchiya Reisa out!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** Akakuro

 **Warning:** Slow/ Very slow update. . .

"Good morning." Normal speech.

'Who is he?' Thoughts.

" _I'm not here..._ " Flashback normal speech.

' _Of course you're not._ ' Flashback thoughts.

 _ **Thud!**_ Sounds.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"This is worrying..," Kiyoshi murmured, a frown marring his face. "Those students haven't return yet."

The door to the room they're currently residing in opened, revealing Nijimura with a worried face. Not far behind him were the teachers, also wearing worried expressions.

"Are they here yet?" He asked, looking around the room for the missing students.

The other students occupying the room shook their heads while some others softly answered with a "No."

Nijimura frowned. "Where could they be? It's already eight in the evening..." He asked himself softly then shook his head. "I'm going to look for them outside again." He said to the doll maker.

Kiyoshi nodded. "I'll come and help you." He stated as he stood up from where he was sitting.

The teachers behind the basketball captain also nodded their heads, silently saying that they're also going.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Aomine growled halfheartedly. "Not yet, Kise."

Midorima looked at his purple haired friend. "Are you alright, Murasakibara?" He asked while his eyes strayed to the unconscious passenger in his teammate's back.

"Mm. He's actually pretty light." Murasakibara hummed as he softly adjusted his grip on the gray haired man.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Akashi stated, walking on the other side of Murasakibara.

Meanwhile, Kise's eyes remained on the unconcious man on his friend's back. He was feeling worried. Really worried.

"We better hurry guys."

Akashi sighed. "We know, Kise. Calm down."

Midorima nodded. "That's right. He'll be alright."

Aomine put a comforting hand on his blonde friend's shoulder. "We'll get him help as soon as we get there."

Kise looked at his blue haired friend.

"Besides, Midorima had already taken a look at his and have given him first aid kit."

Murasakibara hummed again, giving his agreement.

Finally relenting, Kise nodded his head. But he couldn't help it. He was really worried about the grey haired man. He reminds him of Kuroko Tetsuya. Very very much.

* * *

 **Meanwhile. . .**

* * *

Kuroko looked blankly on the window on his room. He heard that five students were gone missing. Those five were the members of the basketball club in their school. They have gone missing for the new few hours and have yet to return. The teachers, the basketball captain and as well as the doll maker, Nijimura have gone to look for them. He haven't heard news yet after that.

Though. . .

Kuroko sighed. "It's impossible for them to be gone missing that easily and have yet to return here..," He narrowed his eyes. "Something must have happened." He then look at the ground.

"But what...?"

* * *

Nijimura clicked his tongue in impatience as he flashes his flashlight around. 'They are all going to have an earful session once I find them!' He growled in his mind.

Not far was Kiyoshi, also flashing his flashlight around.

Suddenly, he heard shouting and looked at the direction where the shouting was coming from. He blinked when he saw two of the teachers running towards him, almost in frantic.

"Kiyoshi-san! Nijimura-kun!" One of the two teachers shouted as they neared them.

"What's wrong, Okuda-sensei, Ikari-sensei?" Nijimura asked with a frown.

"We found them!" Okuda declared.

Ikari beside him nodded his head in confirmation.

Kiyoshi and Nijimura widened their eyes.

"W-Where are they?" Nijimura asked, almost in panic.

"Don't worry," Ikari reassured. "They're fine and are coming this way."

Kiyoshi frowned. "If they're fine then why do the two of you look frantic?"

The two teachers looked at each other before facing them again.

"Someone else is with them." Ikari stated softly.

"Someone?" Nijimura blinked.

Okuda nodded furiously. "But what worrying is that the person is unconscious and seems to be injured!"

Kiyoshi's eyes widened once again. "Injured!?"

Nijimura also looked shock. He then notice people walking not far away from them, it was the missing students. He also noticed someone on the purple haired teen's back. And by the state of the bandages wrapped around the arms, he could say that the unconscious person might be in a critical condition. Around them were the other teachers.

Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Quick! Bring him inside so we can check him!" He ordered once they were near.

He received nods just as fast and they quickly get inside the museum.

* * *

Kiyoshi opened one of the empty guest rooms. "Put him on the bed. I'll get the items we need." Without waiting for response, the doll maker quickly walk out of the room to look for the items he need for the injured guest.

Murasakibara, with the help of Aomine and Kise, gently lay the injured man on the bed.

Kise sighed in relief. "It's a good thing we saw the teachers right away."

Aomine nodded his head. "By the way, where are the teachers and Nijimura?"

"They're gone to the other students to check on them." Midorima answered.

"I see."

Akashi remained silent as he inspect the injuries of the man they brought with them. 'I wonder what happened to him...'

On the hallway, Kiyoshi saw his assistant, Kuroko, getting out of him room and called out to him.

"Kuroko-kun."

Said teen look at the doll maker. He remained where he was as he wait for Kiyoshi to get closer.

"What is it, Kiyoshi-san?"

Kiyoshi smiled softly. "We found the five students missing earlier."

Kuroko blinked. He felt relief after hearing this. "That's good. Are they alright?" He was now watching Kiyoshi closely.

"Yeah. But they brought an injured man with them." Kiyoshi replied.

"An injured man?" Kuroko asked.

Kiyoshi nodded his head. "So, while I go and look for the supplied and medicines I need, would you make something to drink for them?"

Kuroko silently nod.

Kiyoshi smiled. "Thank you, Kuroko-kun." He then left.

The teal haired teen remained silent for few minutes before going to the kitchen.

* * *

After few more minutes, Kiyoshi returned with the supplies and medicines. He then proceed to check on the injured man, with Midorima assisting him.

"It's a good thing Kiyoshi-san knows what to do.. I'm really grateful." Kise stated softly on the side on the room, watching as Kiyoshi and Midorima look after the injured man.

"With Midorima helping, it's certain that he'll be alright." Aomine added.

"Yeah."

They then notice their vice captain's silence.

"What's wrong, Akashi?" Aomine asked.

Kise nodded. "Yeah. Is something bothering you, Akashicchi?" He asked, getting worried.

Akashi merely shook his head. "I'm just thinking of something. Nothing to worried about." He replied.

'Or is it?' His mind countered.

"There. All done!" Kiyoshi stated, smiling softly at his work.

Midorima nod his head in agreement.

Kiyoshi looked at the green haired teen. "Thank you for helping me, Midorima-kun."

"I'm glad to be of helped." Midorima responded.

"So he's going to be fine now, right?" Kise asked.

Kiyoshi turned his head towards the blonde teen, his smile widening. "Yup! He just need to rest now and he'll be back to good health!" He assured.

Kise sighed in obvious relief. "Thank goodness."

Aomine smiled.

"It's a good thing you found him or his injuries might have gotten worse." Kiyoshi commented.

"It was on accident actually..." Midorima said.

"We actually got surprised when he suddenly showed up and fallen down in front of us." Murasakibara added, suddenly speaking after remaining silent.

Kiyoshi laughed softly. "I'm pretty sure he unconsciously gave you a fright out there." He laughed again when both the blonde and the blue haired teen looked away from them.

"But you know..."

"Hmm? What is it, Kiyoshi-san?" Murasakibara asked.

Kiyoshi shook his head then look closely at the injured man on the bed, he was sleeping peacefully now. "It's just that he seems to be familiar..." He murmured.

They heard it though.

Kise suddenly brightened. "Oh! That's right! Akashicchi said that he looked like one of the life sized doll you have, Kiyoshi-san!"

Kiyoshi snapped his head to the blonde in shock and surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Was the response he got from Kise.

The doll maker inspect the now sleeping man again. "You're right!," He exclaimed, surprised. "He looked just like one of the dolls!" He then frowned. "But why..?"

Akashi was now watching more closely.

Kiyoshi's eyes snapped wide as he study the sleeping man. No wonder his presence was familiar to him. He could now recognize him. And he couldn't believe it. "..No way..," He stepped back from the bed, surprise and disbelief in his face. "It couldn't be.." He murmured, his voice cracking a bit.

"Kiyoshi-san?" Kise called out.

He was ignored as the doll maker's eyes remained strayed to the sleeping man on the bed.

Midorima and Akashi frowned. Noticing how Kiyoshi was shaking a bit. 'What's going on?'

Aomine was looking back and forth to Kiyoshi's face, getting worried about his sudden behavior, and the sleeping man.

Murasakibara remained silence and silently watch what was happening. He was equally concern, curious and wary.

They didn't heard the door opening till the tray had fallen down from the holder's hold and the cups broke loudly. They snapped their heads towards the doorway, surprised to see the teal haired teen but more so with his action. They all know how careful Kuroko is with the stuffs around so they were surprised that he broke the cups, though accidentally. Though what was more shocking to see was that they could clearly see the teal haired teen's emotions.

Kiyoshi forgot that he asked Kuroko to make something to drink and now...

"K-Kuroko-kun..." He stuttered out.

He was disregarded though, almost as if Kuroko didn't heard Kiyoshi calling out his name as Kuroko's eyes remained on the person occupying the bed with unfamiliar emotions. Emotions that he thought he already lost long ago. His face held the look of shock, relief and disbelief.

The others occupying the room was once more surprised and felt themselves shiver when Kuroko called out to the sleeping man, with an almost broken, disbelief voice.

"Onii-chan..."

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

Oh, yay! I'm back!

I was actually called to have a monthly check-up. The doctor said that my nervous system is quite.. Weak but not much for me to stop writing stories o 3 o.

I wouldn't want that to happen of course!

Thank you for your support and I'm really sorry for worrying you all! It was said that the cause was .. Well, smoke. Dark smoke or something. The smoke forming when they burn some dry leaves along with some few garbage, plastic and stuffs? Yeah, that was bad for me. I accidentally inhaled a lot of it causing me to get dizzy to the point that I almost vomit. My hand covering my nose didn't help since I did it late. But the doctor said I'll be fine.

Just avoid smoke. I'm pretty sure other smokes from different cause are bad for me... I would need to be extra careful when getting out of house. Except the smoke when you're cooking, they don't smell bad. I did ask just in case and the doctor said it's fine. Just that I should wear mask if I were to cook. Just to be safe.

Anyways! Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry it took about.. Like month?

* * *

 **Edit:** Oh, yeah! I forgot to add some things xDD Sorry. I also change some words since I got it wrong.

(1) The names Okuda and Ikari were just random choices for the names = w =.

(2) Sensei means Teacher.

(3) Aomine and Kise didn't ask about Murasakibara being silent since he likes to remain silent and will talk when he want to.

* * *

Thank you for your support always! And Tune in for the next update!

 _Next up!_ **Chapter 8: Kuroko's older brother!?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** Akakuro

 **Warning:** Slow/ Very slow update. . .

"Good morning." Normal speech.

'Who is he?' Thoughts.

" _I'm not here..._ " Flashback normal speech.

' _Of course you're not._ ' Flashback thoughts.

 _ **Thud!**_ Sounds.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"How..?" Kuroko ask with shaky voice.

"A-ah.," Kiyoshi stuttered. "Kur-Kuroko-kun. This is.."

The members of the basketball club silently watch the scene before them. Watching as emotions run through the assistant's azure eyes, clear as its own color. It was so foreign that they're too speechless to speak. All they can do was observe.

Kuroko slowly walked towards the bed with unsteady feet. His eyes falling to the sleeping person, as if wanting to clear something he couldn't understand.

Kiyoshi stepped back as he saw Kuroko walked closer to the bed, his face frowning and his hands clenching.

When Kuroko reached the side of the bed, he once again observed the sleeping young adult for awhile before raising his hand and reached for him. He noticed the doll maker flinched but ignored him as his hand touched warm cheek that he thought he wouldn't be able to touch again.

"Onii-san...Why?" Kuroko murmured before turning to the other people with him. "How..?" He asked once again.

Aomine and Kise looked each other before looking back at the light blue haired teen.

Midorima sighed. "We don't really know where he came from..," This got Kuroko's attention as he look at the green haired teen. "He just..Suddenly appeared before us looking battered and and covered with injuries."

Kise nodded in confirmation. "We were really shock when we saw him and his state that we panicked." He frowned. "It's a good thing Midorimacchi was with us." He looked at his green haired teammate with a tired but grateful smile.

"Soda ne..,Even I was also shocked that I didn't know what to do." Murasakibara commented.

"All of us were. It's not everyday a person suddenly appeared looking all injured." Aomine stated with a frown.

Akashi sighed. "Tonikaku..It seems that going outside at this time will be dangerous."

All of them looked at the red haired teen.

"Base on his injuries, some of them are still new which means.." He narrowed his eyes.

Kise's eyes widened. "The people who done this to him must be near."

At this statement, Kuroko's azure eyes narrowed dangerously, though none of them noticed.

Midorima nod his head. "We won't know who done it unless he tells us." He looked at Kuroko's "Nii-san" as he said this.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until he wakes up." Aomine sighed. "All that happened today sure is tiring."

Kiyoshi smiled. "Then all of you should rest now."

The others, except Kuroko, looked at the doll maker.

"You've done well today and all of you is very tired I bet. You should all rest to your room. We'll talk again tomorrow."

The basketball played sighed but nodded their heads.

Kiyoshi closed his eyes with a smile. "Come on then."

All of them head to the door but Kiyoshi stopped when he noticed his assistant not following them.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Said teen bowed his head so that his hair cover his eyes. "..I'll stay here for awhile.."

Kiyoshi smiled sadly at the teen before answering. "Alright.."

The door was then closed.

Kuroko opened his eyes again which was now darkened as he thought of the culprits who tortured his older brother.

* * *

As the sun rise to the sky, the news about the grey haired teen they found yesterday night spread quickly and now all of them were wondering about the said teen's health. So what do they do? Pester the basketball members who found him of course.

And said members were either unamused or annoyed. They just woke up to noises and before they knew it, they were attacked with question to question.

"Would you all please calm down first?"

"What the hell?"

"Ahaha.. I can't understand what you're all saying if you all talk at the same time..."

"If you have questions, then ask the teachers instead."

"I'm hungry."

"Shut up you damn brats!"

They didn't receive any news about the unconscious teen's health either. Where is Kiyoshi-san when you need him?

As if their prayers were answered, Kiyoshi walked to the room they're occupying and laughed a little when they saw the students cornering the basketball members. "Alright, alright. That's enough."

The students stopped ranting when they heard his voice.

"The breakfast is served so all of you, come down and eat." Kiyoshi then turned and leave.

The students were quite for awhile before they also left the room.

The basketball members all sighed in relief.

Nijimura looked at his team before smiling a bit. "Let's go then. I'm sure all of us have questions we want to ask Kiyoshi-san." He blinked. "Actually, breakfast first before questions."

They sweat drop.

* * *

"I'm sure all of you have questions you want to ask of me." Kiyoshi suddenly stated as he sit on a chair in the doll room.

The room was filled with various of dolls. From small size to life size dolls, all made with perfection. Though some of them almost look really alive but they thought that's how perfection is for Kiyoshi-san.

They look at the doll maker with surprise expressions.

The doll maker laughed. "It's easy to find out since it's all written in your faces and I've noticed that you've been looking at my direction as we eat breakfast you know." He grinned when he saw their embarrassed faces. "So, ask away. But only one by one, okay?"

They nod in response.

"Who is he? This injured person."

Kiyoshi breathe heavily before answering. He looked straight at the students. "Mayuzumi Chihiro. That's his name."

All of them let out a shaky breath when they finally learn the name of the unconscious teen.

"What happened to him?"

Kiyoshi closed his eyes."He was found covered in injuries and clothes tattered." He looked at the five members of the basketball club. "I'm very thankful and grateful that you found him..." He said with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Thank us when Mayuzumi fully recover, Kiyoshi-san." Surprisingly, it was Aomine who said that.

His teammate nod also, silently saying the same words their blue haired teammate stated.

"Alright." Kiyoshi chuckled.

"I'm worried for Mayuzumi-san." Kise said with a worried expression.

Midorima voiced his thoughts. "It seems like this isn't normal.. I mean why would they do such things to him?"

Kiyoshi smiled. "He'll be fine. Don't worry."

Nijimura narrowed his eyes. 'It seems like Kiyoshi-san is hiding something..,' He looked at his teammates at the corner of his eyes. 'The same goes for the assistant, Kuroko Tetsuya.. What's going on?'

* * *

Meanwhile, the door to the room where the sleeping teen, now known as Mayuzumi Chihiro, opened and a light blue haired teen walks in then closed the door. His narrowed eyes observing the room before focusing on the sleeping teen.

"Onii-san..."

* * *

"Kiyoshi-san?"

Kiyoshi turned his head towards the blonde. "What is it, Kise-kun?"

"Yesterday.. Kurokocchi called Mayuzumi-san "Onii-san". Are they're brothers?" Kise asked.

Aomine blinked twice. "Now that you mentioned it. Tetsu and Mayuzumi have different surnames."

"Maybe they're cousins?" Murasakibara shared his question.

Kiyoshi sighed. He has been doing that lately. "The truth is.." They waited with bated breaths. "Kuroko-kun.. Is Mayuzumi-kun's surrogate brother."

Their eyes widen.

* * *

Kuroko sit on the bed, beside his sleeping brother. His eyes now dull. He ran his hand on his brother's soft hair.

He suddenly smiled. Though it wasn't a bright nor sweet smile.

"Sorera no han'nin.."

* * *

"Kurokocchi.. Is Mayuzumi-san's surrogate brother?" Kise asked.

Kiyoshi merely nodded in response.

"Tetsu.. Must be mad." Aomine murmured.

They heard it all the same.

"Mad.. Angry." Murasakibara whispered to himself.

Midorima's eyes widen once again, as well as the others as a conclusion came to them.

* * *

Kuroko narrowed his dull eyes once again.

"I won't forgive them..."

* * *

"Wouldn't Kuroko would want to find those who tortured his brother and avenge him!?" Midorima exclaimed. His eyes shaking at the dread he suddenly felt.

The others' were shocked at the green haired teen's exclamation.

Kuroko? Revenging? The sweet assistant?

They couldn't imagine it at all.

Akashi gritted his teeth and his hands clenched tightly. 'Kuroko wouldn't do such thing..'

* * *

Kuroko opened the door. He paused, he turned his head and look at the sleeping face of his beloved old brother.

"Don't worry, Onii-san..."

He turned away.

"All of them will pay for what they did to you."

He then proceeded to walk out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Inside the room. On the bed. A finger twitched and grey eyes opened slightly.

He opened his mouth and murmured.

"Tetsuya.. You're.."

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

Maybe I should change the rating to "M" . . . I'll see.

Here's chapter 8! O u O!

.

You might have questions. Like when it was on chapter 7, Kuroko called out to his brother as "Onii-chan" but here, it was changed to "Onii-san".

It's because "Onii-chan" will be kuroko's name calling to his brother, as endearment or affectionate. "Onii-san" when he's confused, mad, serious and etc.

.

Soda ne [That's right.]

Tonikaku [Anyways.]

The scene where they're being asked by the students about Mayuzumi.. You can guess who said which XD

Sorera no han'nin [Those culprits.]

.

That's All for now!

Next chapter! Chapter 9: Kuroko Doll.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** Akakuro

 **Warning:** Slow/ Very slow update. . .

"Good morning." Normal speech.

'Who is he?' Thoughts.

" _I'm not here..._ " Flashback normal speech.

' _Of course you're not._ ' Flashback thoughts.

 _ **Thud!**_ Sounds.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"I kind of feel bad.."

A brunette girl looked behind her to see a sad smile on her companion's face. "Feel bad for what?"

Her companion sighed. "To those who'll receive his ire."

An understanding spark in her eyes. "I do too. Well, maybe just a little."

"You shouldn't trouble yourself. It was their fault to begin with." An another voice joined.

The first voice looked at the newcomer. "And where the hell have you been?"

The third voice shrugged. "I'm merely getting our stuffs ready.," The figure raised an eyebrow. "You haven't forgotten, right?"

The brunette girl giggled. "That's right. We're going to visit Kiyoshi-kun."

"Eh? When!?" The first voice asked in surprise.

"We'll be going by tomorrow." The third voice informed.

The first voice sweat drop. "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"It's because you were still busy that time when she announced it." His male companion answered.

"Yet I was still able to get a glimpse of what was happening there..?" He murmured to himself.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I know you're excited to see him again." The brunette looked at her other friend. "Is everything ready?"

The third voice playfully saluted to her. "Only few things left. The juniors are all helping so it would only take few more minutes."

The girl nod. "Good. Tomorrow, we'll all head out. After this, you can all rest.

"Yes, ma'am!~"

The first male sighed before shaking his head with a small smile. "This should be interesting..." He looked back at his companions. "Oi.. You're not planning on getting us join the fiasco, right?"

The brunette girl smiled innocently as she looks at him.

He sweat drop. 'Looks like I was too late to stop her.' Sighing once again, he looks at the window, looking at the dark sky. 'Better get yourself ready, Kiyoshi.. The second half of the disaster is coming to you.. And your guests.'

* * *

Kiyoshi felt a shiver ran down his spine. He gulped. 'Why does it feel like something is about to happen..?'

"Kiyoshi-san." A voice called out.

He blinked, looking at the blonde teen. "What is it, Kise-kun?"

"How is Kurokocchi?.. And his brother, Mayuzumi-kun?" Kise asked with a worried frown on his face.

The doll maker sighed tiredly. "Unfortunately, Kuroko-kun refuse to go out of his room. Mayuzumi-kun is still unconscious." He noticed the students' growing worry. "But don't worry. They'll be fine." He reassured.

Aomine sighed deeply. "I haven't seen Tetsu all day.."

Midorima nodded. "It would seems that this is bothering him more than we thought."

"But don't you think it's weird?"

They looked at their purple haired friend.

"What is, Murasakibara?" Akashi asked.

"This Mayuzumi seems to be a really kind person but he got really beat up like someone is holding a grudge against him," Murasakibara started looking at his teammates. "If it's to rob this museum, they could have done it already without kidnapping him. And it seems that Mayuzumi had been missing for a long time." He ended as he made eye contact with the doll maker.

"U-uh.." Kiyoshi stuttered out, sweating.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Aomine asked.

"The thing is.."

Akashi frowned. "Is there something we should know about, Kiyoshi-san?"

Kiyoshi scratch the back of his neck, as he nervously look at the students. He sighed deeply after awhile, sitting heavily in one of the sofa. He ran his hand on his hair, sighing again.

Meanwhile, the students patiently waited.

"It's about the dolls in this museum."

.

"Huh?"

* * *

Kuroko looked at the dark sky by the window. He's currently in a deep thought.

'They know..'

The moon cannot be seen. And dark clouds seems to be gathering around.

'They know.. And yet.'

A thunder sound was heard.

'They still have done it.'

Followed by a lightning.

'They sure are mocking us...'

A storm seems to be brewing.

'All of this for their amusement.'

Another thunder sound.

'They thought they could prove themselves right by hurting him..'

A lightning strike was once again seen on the dark sky.

'I'll make sure they regret it.'

And rain drops started to drop from the sky.

* * *

"Huh?" All of them voiced out, even Akashi and Nijimura couldn't stop themselves.

"W-what do you m-mean "about the dolls", Kiyoshi-san?" Kise asked, stuttering a bit.

Kiyoshi looked around the room, observing the students. "To be honest, I only heard about this. I'm not the very first doll maker after all. Nor am I the first one to own this museum."

"I don't get it.." One of the students murmured.

But since it was all suddenly quiet, Kiyoshi heard it nonetheless.

"A rumor was spread around here." Kiyoshi started.

"A rumor?"

Kiyoshi nodded. "A rumor was spread.. That this museum.."

Cue, the students gulped, except Akashi and Nijumura.

"Is hunted."

"EHHH?!" Some students shrieked.

"Be quiet!" Nijumura boomed.

And they quieted down...

Kiyoshi cleared his throat, successfully getting their attention once more. "I'm not really sure who started this rumor but I'll tell you all anyway." He looked at the students again before continuing. "It was said that some specific dolls in this museum comes alive when the full moon comes out. Spreading terrors to those who meets it and sees it."

The students felt shivers run down their spines, making them gulp.

"And once you look at their eyes.. You'll never be able to escape. You'll meet different kinds of torture.. You will never even be able to call out for help for they will stitch your mouth or cut your tongue out."

Now they are shivering in fear as they continue to listen.

"And once you die, they will take out your soul.." He looked at them with narrowed eyes. "And put them on an empty doll. And if they were successful.. You'll never be free again. You will be one of them.."

More shivering ensues.

"For all eternity."

They screamed.

* * *

A thunder followed by a lightning is seen once again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A figure grinned maliciously. "Time. To. Play."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be continued. . .**

* * *

I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking.

A virus got to my laptop and needed to get fast fix. And I needed to rest the laptop for few days so I didn't get to do the story. . .

 **.**

As a compromise I'll be doing 2-3 more chapters. I'll try to upload them soon. Maybe after few hours. I will try my best. . .

 **.**

Update!

Oh, look! New characters! But who are they, you wonder?

That's up to you!~

.

And no, they're not ocs. . . They're KNB characters.~

There's your hint!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** Akakuro

 **Warning:** Slow/ Very slow update. . .

"Good morning." Normal speech.

'Who is he?' Thoughts.

" _I'm not here..._ " Flashback normal speech.

' _Of course you're not._ ' Flashback thoughts.

 _ **Thud!**_ Sounds.

 _ **Humm..**_. Song.

 **Author's Note:** Maybe I should change the rating to M now?

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

A man in his 40s is walking down the street at night, whistling softly. He's feeling good. Really good. The other day, they just once again tortured their captive till they got bored. That guy wasn't even shouting or yelling for help. He didn't even beg them to stop. How boring is that...

Now that he thinks about it. Their captive has empty emotionless eyes... Creepy.

He didn't showed a single emotion. It really got them mad and really, really bored but oh, well. They were able to get their frustrations out by beating the guy into a pulp.

He snorted. "The guy got what he deserves."

Their captive didn't do anything wrong to them. But he just don't answer their questions about that damn museum. Sure, they heard about the rumors about the dolls but that's not the only thing they're after. Their was also a rumor that their is a mountain of gold in there! If they could get it, they'll be filthy rich!

He laughs maniacally.

Though it will be him only that will be a billionaire once he kills his "Companions". They're in the way anyways. He doesn't need them. For him, they are only spawns.

He shrugged. Oh,well. He can go and order those fools to rob the place. Bring the treasures to him. Then after that...

He makes a gun sign with his hands. "Bang!" He said with a smirk.

The treasures will be his in no time.

 **.**

 _ **Ring a round the Rosie..**_

He stopped walking. What was that he just heard?

He looked around him but it was only himself. It was really dark and there were only few lights.

He resumes walking.

 **.**

 _ **Pocket full of posies..**_

He stopped once again.

Okay! He wasn't imagining it! Something is there!

He looked around frantically. But there was no sign of anybody around. He can hear the loud beating of his heart.

He walked faster.

 _ **Ashes, ashes..**_

He can feel sweat running down his forehead and neck.

 _ **We all fall down..**_

A shiver run down his spine. What in the world is he hearing?! A song!? who the hell is singing!?

 _ **Ring a round the Rosie..**_

He was now running down the street. How long was he running now?

 _ **What do you suppose..**_

He couldn't remember!

 _ **We can do..**_

Who is singing that creepy song!?

 _ **To fight the darkness..**_

He saw a turn and run there, looking behind him.

 _ **In which we drown..**_

He can heard the song growing loudly. How is that possible?! He was sure he had run faster that even he was sure his pursuers won't able to follow him!

 _ **Ring a round the Rosie..**_

He clicked his tounge and then saw another turn. There's no choice!

He took a turn and tried to run faster.

 _ **This evil thing it knows me..**_

He's starting to pant. He's getting exhausted but he have to escape who ever is chasing him!

 _ **Lost ones around me..**_

Huh? It seems that his pursuer is giving up.

He laughs in relieve. His eyes glinting in happiness when he saw a building he knows well. Finally!

He was too relieved to see the building that he didn't heard it.

 _ **I can't fall down..**_

He closed the door with a loud thud. He fell to his knees, clutching the door's handle as he pant heavily.

Once he got his breathing under control. His mind thought about the pursuer or whoever that is.

"What the hell is that..?" He murmured.

Whoever that is was singing a creepy rhyme songs. And he knows that song quite well. But where did he heard that..

His eyes widen. The captive!

Yes, he heard their captive sang that song a few times. And once the song ended...

He shuddered when he remembered the captive's smile.

 **.**

Wait a minute! Their captive is still in their hideout! It's impossible for him to escape. His minions are there so it's not possible..

So who was the one that was chasing him?

He hummed as he got lost in his thoughts.

So lost that he didn't heard his window opening.

 **.**

"Maybe it was just a kid..?"

The voice did sound like a child but..

Another shiver run down his spine.

The way the child was singing that song was really creepy and full of hatred and madness. It was as if the child was insane...

He blinked as another thought comes to mind.

But.. If it was a child then it would be impossible for the child to chase him down. He did run really fast and the child would be really exhausted after running just a few blocks..

He sighed.

Also.. The one who is singing didn't seem to be exhausted. He didn't even hear one bump in that song.

Maybe it was on record..?

He furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes narrowing.

Maybe someone is playing a prank on him?

 **.**

 _ **Ring a round the Rosie..**_

He jumped, startled, when he heard the song once again.

But this time.. It was closer.

 **.**

 _ **Pocket full of posies..**_

He got to his feet and run upstairs to his room. He closed the door loudly. Putting some furnitures in the door quickly.

 **.**

 _ **Ashes, ashes..**_

He was starting to pant again but not from exhaustion.

Facing the door, he slowly took a step back, trying to calm his nerves down.

 **.**

 **.**

There was no more sound heard except for his breathing.

 **.**

 _ **You..**_

His breath hitched. ..What..

He slowly turned to look behind him.

 _ **Will..**_

His eyes slowly look at where the sound was coming from.

 _ **Fall..**_

His eyes widen. His mouth opening in shock.

He couldn't move.

The figure of a child look at him straight in the eye, smiling innocently. But his eyes were glinting maliciously.

The man shivered in fear.

The child opened his lips.

 _ **Down..**_

 **.**

A loud scream of terror was heard. Followed by a sickening sound of flesh getting cut down or getting ripped off.

A giggle of a child was also heard after that.

* * *

 **To be Continued. . .**

* * *

..I think I failed...

I'm not sure how or what I'll input as a warning when it comes to chapters like this one.

Though this one isn't that bad.. I think.

 **.**

Here's chapter 10!

Who killed the man?


	12. Character Information! Spoiler Alert!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** Akakuro

 **Warning:** Spoilers alert!

* * *

 **Character Information**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya BIO:**

Hair: Sky blue / Teal.  
Eyes: Sky blue / Azure.

Father: ?  
Mother: ?

 **Information:**

Age of 7: After seeing and watching his parents makes dolls, he got interested in them and asked his parents to teach him about dolls.

Age of 8: He started to learn more about making dolls from his parents and study them everyday. He also has started making his own doll with the help of his parents.

Age of 9: His death was caused by getting stabbed multiple times by a bandit, his ultimate death was led by getting stabbed in the chest.

Age of ?: He was revived but with the cost of getting his soul intact with the life size doll that looks exactly like him. The cause of his revival is unknown but it would seem that the doll held grudge by the ones who have killed him.

More to be added.

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Teppei BIO:**

Hair: Brown.  
Eyes: Brown.

Father: ?  
Mother: ?

Information:

Age of 8: Learns about the doll makers and got interested in making dolls.

Age of 9: His learning stage; he was taught by his grandfather and as well as his grandfather's friend; the current doll maker.

Age of 13: Starts to make his very first doll.

Age of 19: Becomes a professional in making dolls.

Age of 24: He was given the title "The Doll Maker".

Age of 28: He got the museum passed to him by the, now, former "Doll Maker".

Age of 29: He found Kuroko, and then Mayuzumi after few months.

Age of 30: He started to make life size dolls.

More to be added.

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro BIO:

Hair: Grey.  
Eyes: Grey.

Father: ?  
Mother: ?

Information:

Not much is known about him as he remains a mystery to even Kiyoshi except Kuroko; his brother.

Kiyoshi found him walking around looking at the dolls at the museum with a blank gaze and Kiyoshi thought for second that he was looking at Kuroko himself.

It was unknown how Kuroko and Mayuzumi became so close that they regard each other as brothers.

Mayuzumi seems to have a "bad" habit of suddenly disappearing at night; the reason is unknown. But it seems that the only one who can find him is Kuroko.

More to be added.

* * *

More Character Information to be added! I'll just put them here when that happens.

 **.**

I'm not sure if I got their hair and eyes color right, but if I'm wrong, please doll tell so I can rewrite it.

.

What's this, what's this? A spoiler alert! Here's what we got from the characters in "The Doll Maker!"

I'm not going to add Akashi and the others, okay? I'll just input the bios of those that will appear in the story. Like Mayuzumi for instance.

 **.**

Thank you for reading my story! If I don't reply on your reviews, don't be disheartened! I'll write my answers on them in one of the chapters soon! ... Maybe in Chapter 11?~


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** Akakuro

 **Warning:** Non.

"Good morning." Normal speech.

'Who is he?' Thoughts.

" _I'm not here..._ " Flashback normal speech.

' _Of course you're not._ ' Flashback thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Has Kuroko-kun come down yet?" Asked one of the students.

Kiyoshi shook his head, smiling sadly. "He isn't even letting me go inside his room so I just put the food by the door in case he got hungry."

"If only we can do something for him.."

"What we should do is pray for his brother to wake up soon." Stated Midorima.

Aomine nodded his head, agreeing to Midorima's statement. "It's the only thing we can do right now."

Kise frowned deeply. "I still can't believe they would do such a thing.. Even if I don't know who the culprits are."

Midorima sighed. "Well, as soon as we got out of here. We will go to the police station to report it."

Murasakibara nod. "Sodane." He then blinked, looking around. "Where's Akachin?"

"Now that you mentioned it.."

"Where is Akashi?"

"If you're looking for Akashi, he's in Mayuzumi's room."

They looked at the direction of the voice.

"Mayuzumi's?"

"Yeah. He's inspecting the damage that was done to Mayuzumi." Nijumura replied. "He's already planning on reporting this case."

"Oh, yeah.. The phones." Kise said absentmindedly.

"Some of the phones aren't working though.."

Kise blinked. "Eh?" He looked at the other students. "Really?"

They nodded in confirmation.

"We're not sure why but we can't seem to make a call or even make a text."

Nijimura frowned. "That's weird..." He looked around. "Take out your phones and see if you can contact someone."

They nodded and proceeded to do what Nijimura said.

Kiyoshi sighed. "This is really getting weird. Just few hours ago, the rain has stopped but now it's raining more heavy than ever."

"I agree. It certainly is unnatural at what is happening at the moment."

Kiyoshi blinked in surprise, turning around to look at the newcomer. "Akashi-kun! You surprised me there."

Akashi smiled lightly. "I'm sorry, Kiyoshi-san. I didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's fine, it's fine."

They almost jumped out of their skin when loud knocking were heard.

"W-what? who's knocking?"

"W-who knows..."

"That surprised me."

"Yeah.. I almost peed my pants."

"Ew, gross. We didn't need to know that."

"..Sorry."

Kiyoshi walked to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes?" He blinked when he saw them.

Police..

"Pardon us for the intrusion but are you Kiyoshi Teppei?" One of the officers asked.

"H-hai.. What can I do for you?" Kiyoshi answered, opening the door.

The officers saw some students.

"Oh, you have some guests?"

"Uh, yeah. They're here as tourists guests."

The officers looked at each other briefly before nodding.

"I see. Can we go inside? It's raining quite heavily."

"Yes. Sure."

The officers walked inside the museum, looking around and the students who were looking at them warily.

One of the officers stepped up near the students with a reassuring smile. "Don't be alarm. We're just here for some questions regarding a case."

They blinked. "A case?"

Another officer stepped up. "Yes. You see, a certain incident happened yesterday and it was not far from here."

Kiyoshi walked near the students, facing the officers. "And what case is that, if I may ask?"

The officers looked at each other again.

"We're not going to waste time so we'll be blunt."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Okay..."

"Just yesterday night. Someone was killed in cold blood."

* * *

Kuroko woke up with a start when he heard knocking.

"Was someone knocking outside the museum?"

How he can hear it from the room in the second floor is a mystery.

He slowly walked out of his room and descend into the first floor. He frowned when he heard voices he hadn't heard before.

"Is someone else with us here in the museum?"

"Don't be alarm. We're just here for some questions regarding a case."

..Someone else **_is_** here.. No.. **_Are_** here...

The voices are getting nearer, clearer and louder as he neared the room.

"And what case is that, if I may ask?" He heard the doll maker's voice asked.

He walked inside the room just in time to hear what the officer said.

"Just yesterday night. Someone was killed in cold blood."

He almost stepped back when he saw that all the attention of the people inside the room are on him now.

 _I want to go back to sleep..._

* * *

Officer 1 blinked in surprise when he saw another person walk in.

'Wait. Did he said Kuroko?'

He walked up near the boy. "Excuse me but are you Kuroko Tetsuya?"

The teal haired teen blinked at him, observing him for awhile before nodding slightly.

The officer smiled. "We're sorry for the intrusion but we're just here to ask some questions regarding a case."

"I heard."

He gaped at the teen. "You did?"

Kuroko hummed, sitting at one of the sofas. "I heard new voices as I came down the stairs and heard what you have said."

The officers sweat drop.

"I-I see.."

Kiyoshi also sat down beside Kuroko. "So.. What was that.. That you just said..?" He asked awkwardly. "What do you mean someone was killed in cold blood?"

Another officer stepped up with an opened folder in his hands. "Yesterday. Akito Miyura, 40 years old, was killed in his own building. The cause of death are blunt force, strangled, throat slit and stabbed wound."

The students cringed when they heard the cause of death.

"That's rather..."

"That's too much."

The officer nodded. "Yeah, we know. That was the first thought that came to us when we saw the victim's body."

Kiyoshi hummed quietly. "It seems that whoever done this has a deep grudge for the victim."

Kuroko remained quiet for few moments before he asked the officers. "..Why exactly are you telling us this information?"

The officers looked at the assistant with thoughtful expressions.

Kuroko frowned. "Giving us information isn't the only thing you came here for, right?"

Officer 2 sighed deeply before smiling. "Yes. It's because we found out some interesting information about the victim."

Midorima blinked in confusion. "And that is?"

The officers straightened out, their faces serious as one of them continued. "The victim is the very same person who kidnapped Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Kuroko found himself gripping the fabric of the sofa tightly. He faintly heard gasps filled the room.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Akito Miyura: Random name again.

 **.**

The chapters sure are short, huh?

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

 **Talk Corner! This is where I'll be putting my answers to your questions!~ _  
_**

SuperHarmony

O MY GOD! MAYUZUMI-KUN IS TETSUYA-KUN BROTHER?! PLEASE… UPDATE.

 _Yes. Mayuzumi-kun will be Kuroko-kun's brother in this story O u O._

 **.**

xXxPhantomxXx

I thought Kiyoshi was being serious. He's just playing with them lol

 _Ah, no. Kiyoshi was serious at that time.. It's just that they really had to scream when Kiyoshi was done telling the rumors or story to them xD_

 _I couldn't help but put it.. I'm sorry = w =_

.

AkaKuro01

kuroko killed him

 _Wow... Plead guilty already!? xD_

 **.**

xXxPhantomxXx

Holy... Ok Kuroko, you scare me

 _ **Kuroko:** .. I don't know what you mean..._

 _..._

 **.**

xXxPhantomxXx

I like how you put a timeline of events for each of them, it looks organized and full of information. Also, I'm glad I now know Kuroko and Mayuzumi aren't real brothers; I was confused how Mayuzumi fit into Kuroko's tragic past. But I am curious as to why Mayuzumi sometimes leaves at night and how Kuroko can always find him... Hmm... Was Mayuzumi the one who revived him? I'm excited for next chapter!

 _Yup. Mayuzumi-kun and Kuroko-kun aren't real brothers. And there's a reason why Mayuzumi has a part in Kuroko's past but If I tell now, that will ruin the fun now would it? O u O;_

 _The reason for Mayuzumi's "bad habit" will be revealed in later chapters._

 _That'll be quite interesting but no, Mayuzumi-kun isn't the one who revived Kuroko-kun. They met in the museum which means Kuroko-kun was already revived before he met Mayuzumi-kun._

 **.**

Thank you All for reading my story! More chapters to come~!


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** Akakuro

 **Warning:** Foul language. Suspense.

"Good morning." Normal speech.

'Who is he?' Thoughts.

" _I'm not here..._ " Flashback normal speech.

' _Of course you're not._ ' Flashback thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

The Doll Museum owned by Teppei Kiyoshi is very popular. Tourists all over the world will come to visit and seek this museum that is filled with various kinds of dolls. Varying from sizes and designs, the dolls have become indeed popular, more so when it comes to children. And when there are special events, Teppei Kiyoshi, the doll maker, will go and accept requests of those who wants to have dolls that are made by the doll maker himself. The doll maker will then ask if they would want to have their dolls displayed on the museum for people or tourists to see. If yes, the doll maker will make a copy of the said doll, that will be displayed to the museum, while the original stays with the owner.

This, of course delighted the owners that have their dolls especially made by the doll maker himself.

Though, there will be times that the doll maker will not accept the requests of the visitors for different reasons. And one of them is that, it is because they have lost their children. Don't get him wrong, he knows how it would feel to lose a child. It's just that, it would make him feel like they want a substitute for the loss of their children. And that doesn't feel right to him.

But at times, he would give in to their requests when he saw what the parents would look like.

Anguish.

Sorrow.

Despair.

The heartache when it comes to loosing someone they love was just too much for him/her to take.

And that's where he started making different sizes of the dolls where it got its name; The life size dolls.

But unknown to others... The doll maker already had a life size doll before he even started making a life size doll. But of course, they didn't know that nor do they need to.

Unknown to others. There is a hidden room. You won't be able to find it no matter how much you try.. Only the doll maker and a group of friends knows where is it.. And where it leads to.

In a small bedroom that was really hidden from the others, lies a 9 year old boy. His skin is very pale, almost like a snow, his hair has the beautiful color of teal, or is it sky blue? His hands are on his chest and beneath the hands lies a red rose. What wasn't right about the picture is that, the boy doesn't move.. He is completely stilled, frozen. His chest doesn't rise nor fall to breathe.

He couldn't..

It isn't because he doesn't want to..

He just can't.

After all..

He _is_ a doll...

Isn't he..?

* * *

Blank and emotionless grey eyes looked around his surrounding. Taking all of the details of the place he is currently in.

"Not bad.." He murmured.

He then turned his head to look at the displays around the place.

Dolls. His mind stated to him.

The place. No... The museum is filled with all kinds of beautiful dolls. He was merely doing his own business when he came across the place. His curiosity got the best of him. He couldn't help it.. It's as if someone was calling out to him. Who? He doesn't know...

And before he knew it. He was already inside the museum.

He looked at each dolls he passed by. Completely enthralled by their beauty. His face doesn't show how he felt as he gaze at each of the dolls but if one would take a closer look on his eyes, you would see sparkles. He was utterly fascinated by the dolls.

"I wonder if I can make one for my own.." He muttered before sighing deeply. "Of course not.. They're too perfect.. While I'm completely dull."

"Excuse me?"

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him. He slowly looked behind him, seeing a face he hasn't seen before.

"I'm sorry for taking a long time on checking the doll out." He apologized., bowing his head.

The male in front of him laughed, startling him. He watch as the male shook his head with a smile.

"No, no.. That's not what I called you out for."

He blink his blank grey eyes. "I..See.."

The male smiled at him again. "I just couldn't help but notice how you look at the dolls."

He fought down the urge to blush. "U-uh well..," He looked at the dolls again. "It's just that they're really beautiful that I can't helped but be enchanted by them.." He reasoned.

A fond look was what he got this time. "Is that so..?"

He nodded. "They also looked full of life that I could have mistaken them as a child...I-If you know what I mean." He added.

The male grinned at him again. "I know what you mean. Though I do take care of them greatly like a real child." He chuckled. "After all, they are my children after all. Even if they're only dolls."

His grey eyes widen in shock. "Y-you mean.. You're the doll maker?!"

The grin widened. "Shock eh?~ I don't look like one, right?"

He looked at the the doll maker, almost a like a shy child. "W-well.. I wasn't really expecting to see the doll maker himself.."

The doll maker spread his arms with a bright smile. "Well, here I am!"

He smiled at the doll maker.

"So.. Now that you know. Will you let me know your name, son?" The doll maker stretched his hand towards the teen. "My name is Teppei Kiyoshi. Please to meet you!"

The teen looked at him for few minutes before taking his hand, shaking it gently in a hand shake. He smiled as he answered. "My name is Chihiro Mayuzumi. It's nice to meet you, Kiyoshi-san."

* * *

"There is definitely something wrong with those people!"

The female officer, Yui, groaned in annoyance. "Shut up!" She hissed. "How would you even know anyway?"

"Because of how they act! That's how!"

Another officer, Robert, sighed loudly. "They're acting fine and normal to me. Also the other people there are students, idiot."

"It isn't the students, Robert!"

"Then who!?" Robert growled.

"The doll maker and that assistant of his!"

Edward, yet another officer, blinked. "You mean Kuroko? He looks fine to me."

"That assistant of his is the most suspicious one! I tell you, we should arrest him!"

Robert's eyebrow twitched. "Why the hell are we going to arrest the assistant?!"

Yui nodded in agreement. "Yeah.. That boy is innocent, you know?"

"You can't arrest him also without proof, Zen." Edward sighed.

Zen growled, stomping his foot like a child. "I know he isn't innocent!"

This time, Robert raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? And why is that?" He asked.

"He wasn't in the room that time! But then he showed up when we were reviewing the report about the victim." Zen stated, rather smugly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "The doll maker said he didn't want to get out of his room after seeing and finding out what happened to his brother."

"He have stayed in his room for almost 2 or 3 days now." Robert added.

"The victim, who isn't really a victim, has been killed just the other day. By that time, Tetsuya Kuroko is still locked up in his room." Yui joined.

"And the museum is full of students walking up, down and around the museum and not once did they saw him come out of his room." Edward finished.

Zen can only gaped at his companions.

Robert sighed in resign. "You're hopeless."

"I am Not HOPELESS!" Zen yelled. He then ran out of the room while shouting. "I'll prove it to you!"

Edward stand up. "Zen, wait! It's dangerous!"

"The killer could still be around. Is he going to be okay?" Yui frowned.

Robert shook his head. That guy is really troublesome. "He's going to be fine. Leave him be." He walked towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get some coffee."

Edward and Yui can only look at each other in worry.

* * *

Zen kicked a stone as he walk down the empty road. He clicked his tongue. "Damn them all..."

He knows something is wrong with that doll maker and his.. Assistant.

Zen growled. "Why won't they believe me?!"

Granted, he doesn't have any proof against the assistant. But he knows something is wrong with that Tetsuya Kuroko. He isn't normal. He can feel it. Call it his gut feeling but he learned long ago to trust that feeling.

"And something is definitely going on in there..." Zen murmured to himself.

When he first stepped in the museum that raining night, he knows something was up. And it was bad.. Really, really bad. And that feeling became worse when the assistant showed up. He knows it.. He can feel it.. This case is connected to that, not so innocent, assistant name Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Just what up is with those people!?"

Did they set it all up..? Then they invited some students for a tour to make it more.. Believable!?

He snort. "Well, they can't fool me!"

He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadow of a person following him with narrowed eyes, glinting in the darkness.

Zen let out a surprised noise when he suddenly tripped. "What the heck?!"

He looked down to find that one of the shoelace was undone.

Huh? No wonder.

Zen sweat drop before proceeding to crouch down to fix the shoelace. As he tie his shoelace, he begin to wonder why the road have become so quiet.. Too quiet.

He gulped down when the bush near him begun to rustle. He jumped to his feet, holding the gun that is hanging by his hip.

"W-who's there?"

Crap.. Is this.. Maybe the killer?

He watch with a start when a squirrel jumped out of the bush and into the road, running as fast as it can.

Zen sighed in relief. It was just a squirrel..

A hand suddenly clamp down his mouth from his back, preventing him from making noises.

Zen's eyes widen.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

I will probably become more busy next month.. But I'll try to make and post the chapters when I have free time so expect me to post new chapters once or twice every month. I'll also try to make them more longer than 1k..

 **.**

As you have read, some of their past will be revealed as the chapters and story goes!

In this chapter; Some of Kiyoshi's past and how he have come into making life size dolls. AND! Kiyoshi and Mayuzumi's first time meeting!

 **.**

 _That's all! Author OUT!_

* * *

 _ **Edit:** I have read _**xXxPhantomxXx** _'s review about chapter 11 and 12 being the same and checked it out. I'm confused as to why that happened but nonetheless updated the chapters. So it now have the "Chapter 11" itself and not a copy of "Chapter 12". Thank you for telling me!  
_


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairs:** Akakuro

 **Warning:** Slow/ Very slow update. . .

"Good morning." Normal speech.

'Who is he?' Thoughts.

" _I'm not here..._ " Flashback normal speech.

' _Of course you're not._ ' Flashback thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Zen slowly turned his head to look at the attacker, his eyes widening in shock. "What the-?!" Zen exclaimed in his mind.

The person behind him meanwhile grinned at him, raising the other free hand to wave in greeting. "Yo!"

 _Silence._

 **.**

 **!**

Zen wrestled the hand that was clamping his mouth off, fully turning around. "Don't "Yo!" me, you bastard!" He yelled. "You surprised me there.," He sighed. "Wait-No. Don't do that!"

The other male laughed. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. Honest!"

Zen snorted. "Yeah, right." His eyebrow twitched. "I wasn't scared also! I was just surprised!"

"Ah-huh.. Sure."

Zen sighed again."What are you doing here anyways?"

The male looked at him with narrowed eyes, the playful air around him vanishing. "I heard about the case you are currently holding from one of my co-workers. Need help?"

Zen blinked at him before raising an eyebrow. "Why?" Was the only question he asked.

A laugh. "I'm kind of interested. You don't get to hold mysterious cases like this everyday after all."

Zen's eyebrow twitched again before he sighed again. "That's kind of a low excuse but.." He looked at him straight in the eyes. "If you really want to then I'll tell you about it."

His companion smiled at him. "Great!"

Zen frowned. "You might find it odd though."

"Nothing I can't take!

* * *

" _Nothing I can't take_ my foot!" Zen snorted as he looked at his companion's shocked face. "Oi! You still alive?" He can't helped but teased.

That snapped the male out of his daze. He looked at Zen, shock still in his face. "Are... Are you freaking serious..?"

Zen sighed. It seems like he's been doing it a lot lately. "I am.," He then raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting with amusement. "And I thought you can handle it just as you said earlier."

"This one is very extraordinary! How the hell do you think should I react on this?" The male argued.

Zen shrugged.

"Idiot."

"Don't call me that!" Zen snapped.

The male snorted before shrugging. "So," He sighed. "What are you planning to do next?"

Zen heavily plopped down in the chair. "I'm thinking of going there in the museum again-"

His companion gaped at him. "Are you crazy?!"

"And investigate again." Zen continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Again. Are you crazy?!"

"I'm not! I'm serious!"

His companion rubbed the back his neck. "Shouldn't you be asking for the other's opinions and permission first?"

Zen sighed. "I will." He narrowed his eyes. "And even if they refuses, I'm still going."

His companion looked at him in the eyes for few moments before he, also, sighed. "But if you're going back there, take me with you."

Zen blinked at him. "You're coming with me?"

His companion grinned. "I'm tagging along."

* * *

Kuroko looked at one of the windows, frowning when he noticed that the sky has darkened once again. "It looks like a heavy storm is coming..."

"I hope not." A voice said.

Kuroko turned around, only to come face to face with the doll maker. "Kiyoshi-san." He blinked in surprise.

Kiyoshi smiled at his assistant. "Didn't mean to startle you, Kuroko-kun." He looked back at the dark sky. He sighed heavily. "I hope it doesn't start raining now."

Kuruko nodded. "If it started raining heavily again, the students won't be able to return to their homes.. Again."

"Or school either."

"Should we be thankful that their school doesn't have classes at the moment?"

Kiyoshi looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, their was a storm... There still _is_ of course."

Kuroko looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"What..?" Kiyoshi blinked at his assistant innocently.

The teen shook his head before looking back at the dark sky.

 **.**

 **.**

"What do you think of them?" Kiyoshi asked after few minutes of silence.

Kuroko blinked before looking back at the doll maker. "Pardon?"

"What do you think of them?" Kiyoshi repeated. "The police officers I mean."

Kuroko frowned. "What do I think? Should I be worried about something?"

The doll maker walked up till he's beside his assistant, looking at the sky. "Well, from what I have seen.. It seems that one of the officers is suspicious of you."

"Really?" Kuroko asked, looking up at the sky too. "Well, that isn't surprising."

"So? what are you gonna do now?" Kiyoshi asked back.

Kuroko sighed tiredly. "Just let them be. It's not like they'll find anything anyway."

Kiyoshi hummed in agreement.

 **.**

 **.**

"Where are the students now?"

"Oh, they're in their rooms now. Sleeping probably."

Kuroko nod his head. "I don't blame them.. It really was tiring."

"Are you going back to your room now?"

The teen shook his head this time. "No. I'll stay here for awhile."

Kiyoshi looked at him with a thoughtful expression, which Kuroko ignored, before sighing. "Alright but be sure to take a rest." He said, walking away from the room. "Your body is still _fragile_ after all."

Kuroko's teal hair covered his eyes as he murmured. "..I know."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Oi, oi, oi! Are you seriously going to make us go there in this bad weather condition?!"

"You know, Hyuuga.. Your words are kind of broken here and there.."

"Shut up, Izuki!"

"Are you sure we're going to make it alive? I mean the road looks like a landslide is about to happen.."

"Yours too..."

"I can't help it! I'm nervous!"

"He's right you know... Are we even going to be alright?"

"Why are you boys being negative!? I'm positive that we will all arrive in one piece!"

"One piece..? Why do I have a bad feeling..?"

"Uwaa... Even Mitobe is getting anxious.."

"Why aren't you?"

A snort. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen his knees almost buckling in too much shivering?"

"Seriously.. What's up with you all.."

"Why don't you all shut up?!"

"Now, now, Hyuuga.. Look at the road at least. We all want to arrive there safe and alive."

"Shouldn't that be 'safe and sound'?"

"Uh- That would have be-."

"Make a pun and I'll kick you off the van. I _dare_ you."

"Oho! Nice one, Hyuuga! It rhymes!"

"..In which part?"

A sigh. "Why don't I take the wheel, Hyuuga. It seems like you'll need a rest."

Sweating commence. "A-Ah! It alright! I can take it!"

"Y-yeah, Riko! Let captain do it instead!"

"..Uh.. You sure?"

"Yh-Yeah! Sure am sure."

"Your words are really getting broken, Hyuuga..."

"I said shut it, Izuki!"

 **.**

 **.**

".. I wonder if we'll _ever_ make it alive..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Next chapter(s):**

[ **14** ] Chihiro Mayuzumi awakens.

[ **15** ] Confrontation.

[ **16** ] Secrets are meant to be kept.

[ **17** ] Are you? Or are you not?

[ **18** ] The eyes are the keys to the soul.

[ **19** ] You and I are different.

[ **20** ] Vengeance.


	16. Straw Poll, let us vote!

**Cast your vote here:** w w w .strawpoll .me/17518523

 _Author's note: Just remove the spaces, my dears._

* * *

 **Straw Poll, let us vote!**

* * *

Hi, guys! It has been awhile, hasn't it?

I did not post a chapter, you see...

I posted this because I need your help...

 **.**

You see, I want to make a "new chapter" but as you know, I have four "in-progress" stories...

The problem is that I'm not sure which story I should making new chapter for.

I want all of them to have a new chapter but as life would have it, my schedule is pretty tight so I want to start making a new chapter even if I have to write it in my notes first.

So, even if I'm still in college but has even just a 15 minutes break, I can make progress in making the chapter.

 **.**

The question is, which story should I make a new chapter for?

I made a poll from the straw poll so that you can make a vote to the story you want to have a new chapter o u o.

* * *

 **Edit:**

 **To marga1:** Please read from Q and A. I already written my answer to that.

 **To Guest(Who ever you are)** : Say that to my face when you're able to write your name instead of just using "Guest". I had already said this, or you may be an idiot to NOT read my profile. Not that I can blame you. Maybe you're blind? I'm the author here. So, if you don't want any ****, go make your own story. I don't have time for your **** either.

Show me that attitude and I'll show you my ****ty attitude.

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

Please CAREFULLY read the content.

I already am in the "progress" of making the chapter but of course, I can't continue without knowing which story the readers want to have a new chapter.

I also meant each stories have their progress but that will make me dizzy as I can't write all of them in the same day. I don't have that much "free" time, you know?

I have four stories here! (I'm not blaming you though, it was me who made them in the first place . _ .)

But really, this one has the most progress, so expect a new chapter soon. It might be on the third week(third Thursday or Friday of march).

* * *

 **Warning!**

Comments that has inappropriate language(for me and for you, readers) shall be remove. I don't want to traumatize you, my lovable readers but eh, haters gotta hate. And since, I don't want you reading those kinds, I shall remove them for you.

I will especially remove those "Guest" that likes to abuse authors, writers, readers and viewers by commenting _bad things_. Those "Guest" that likes to do those? They are amateurs and cowards.

* * *

 **Q and A corner!**

 **Q:** Why not just make a poll from here?

 **A:** It's because this isn't just the place where I post the stories. It will more easy for me to know which one has the most votes, right?

* * *

I'll leave it to you! Cast your votes, my lovable readers o 3 o.

I shall check the poll after a week or two so take your time!

And don't worry, I'll remove this after.

~Reisa.


	17. Chapter 14: Chihiro Mayuzumi awakens

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **A/N:** This chapter has been published quite, or very quite, late. My schedule keeps on changing and it's driving me crazy!

Anyways, the content before chapters will be different. I will be adding _Warnings_ instead of pairs and stuffs. Just to let you know what you will see in the chapters.

I will also start adding titles to the chapters of the story.

So, let's start!

 **Warning!:** **Fatherly!** Kiyoshi, **Brotherly!** MayuKuro.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Chihiro Mayuzumi awakens**

* * *

How mysterious.

Was the first thought that came to his mind. Blank grey eyes observed his surrounding, studying the dolls that are displayed in the museum.

If he didn't know better, he will say they are very much alive.

Which was ridiculous because the doll maker once showed how he makes and design his creations.

"I watch too many horror movies." The teen muttered, inwardly chuckling at his own words.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone was approaching him, until the person called out to him.

"Excuse me?"

Startled, he whipped his head to the person's direction.

Blank grey eyes meets warm and friendly brown eyes.

"...Yes?"

The person laughed a little. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice how you're studying the dolls around."

The teen blinked. "Ah... It's just that I think they are very much alive even though they're dolls."

He blinked again when the man in front of him gave a warm smile. "Aren't they?"

He nodded. "Like children that are playing."

The man laughed again. "Well, I guess you could say that." He looked straight in the teen's eyes. "After all, I made them out of love. I treat them like my very own children."

The teen's eyes widen a bit. This man is the...

"I can say that my children are very much happy because a lot of people are visiting them."

"You are..."

The man raised his hand to then teen, a warm smile on his face. "I am Teppei Kiyoshi, the doll maker. A pleasure to meet you."

Dazed, the teen grasped the hand with his own. "Chihiro Mayuzumi."

 **~=0+=0+=0+=0+=0+=~**

"Oh? you're new to this town?"

Mayuzumi nodded. "Yes. I just moved here two weeks ago."

"I see." Kiyoshi smiled. "So, are you interested in the dolls?"

"They're interesting." Was the only reply he gave.

The man gave a hearty laugh. "I'm guessing that this is the very first time you saw a museum full of dolls."

The teen gave a small smile. "It is. but i can tell that they are, indeed, made of love."

Kiyoshi's smile widen. "Thank you."

"So, did you made them by yourself?"

"When my family visits me, they help me around and I have an assistant who keeps me in check just in case I worked myself up too much." He grinned.

Mayuzumi blinked. That was some information he just gave. "I see... Wait, assistant?"

The doll maker gave a mysterious smile. "Yes. An assistant."

The teen nodded slowly. "...So, what's her name? ...Or is it a he?"

Kiyoshi laughed. "His name is Kuroko."

So it's a _he_.

Kiyoshi straightens up, making the teen looked up at him. He smiled. "Well, it's good to meet and talk to you and all but I still have some work to do. I'll see you later?"

Mayuzumi nodded silently.

The man ruffled his hair, smile still on his face. "Good. Have fun touring around the museum then."

Mayuzumi raised his hand to his head, watching the man leave.

What a mysterious man.

* * *

One week later.

Blank grey eyes looked up at the building in front of him.

He is once again visiting the museum.

The teen looked around. It seems that it was too early. Was it just him? He wasn't even sure if Kiyoshi is awake.

Damn, he was getting too curious for his own good.

Walking to the door, he went to grasp the handle before he stopped. Should he? ... Or should he not?

But before he can even gave an answer to his own question, he was startled and almost jumped when the door to the museum opened a little with a click.

He gulped. It almost like a scene from that one horror movie he watched few weeks ago.

He should really stop watching those kinds.

After few minutes of silence, the teen grasped the handle lightly, hesitating a bit before he slowly pushed the door open.

"... How weird."

He peeked inside, observing silently.

"... It doesn't seem like anyone's here..." He frowned. "Maybe Kiyoshi-san is still asleep?"

He walked inside the building, looking around the museum.

... It was kinda freaky to see the dolls that are displayed in this early day. It's as if they were watching him, observing him.

A shiver ran down his spine.

Maybe he should have waited for few more hours before going here...

The teen took a deep breath.

He really needs to calm down.

"I can't believe I'm actually thinking of throwing those horror movies away." He muttered.

"Human's imagination is really something."

An amused voice stated.

The teen nodded. "You can say that again." He replied.

Few seconds later.

He blinked.

And blinked again.

'Wait. Did something... _Someone_ just talked...?'

"Indeed."

He jumped a little.

'Of course someone did! You replied to it, remember?!'

Warily, he slowly turned around.

He stared.

The person in front of him gave a small smile. "You must be Chihiro Mayuzumi. Kiyoshi-san told me about you."

The teen blinked again. He blinked twice. Then thrice.

Because...

Damn.

This person is beautiful.

Almost as if...

"Are you a doll?"

Mayuzumi smacked his lips with his hand. What the hell!

The person in front of him blinked at him.

That action was really cute.

Shut up, you damn brain.

The person blinked again before a small giggle came out of the lips.

The action became even more cuter when the person raised a hand to his lips, as if to keep the giggle from coming out. Though, it was futile.

Must... Protect.

Can you please be my younger brother?

I said shut up, you damn brain.

"You're more amusing than I thought."

Mayuzumi stared in surprise.

The person smiled at him, it was a bit wider because of laughing. "I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. You must have heard of me from Kiyoshi-san."

Mayuzumi blinked. He should have been doing that a lot these days. "Kuroko?" His eyes widen. "So, you're Kiyoshi-san's..."

Kuroko nodded. "I'm his assistant."

This time, Mayuzumi gave a small smile. "I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko returned the gesture. "Pleasure is all mine, Mayuzumi-kun."

Mayuzumi didn't know but...

Kuroko never answered his first question.

 **~=0+=0+=0+=0+=0+=~**

Mayuzumi shook his head. "I guess I have visited quite too early."

Kuroko smiled. "It's fine. I'm pretty sure Kiyoshi-san will be happy to see you again."

"He sure looked happy just by meeting me."

"Isn't he?"

"Creepy a bit."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"He keeps on smiling."

A snort. "He always does smile."

An eyebrow was raised. "Always?"

"Always."

"Doesn't his jaw hurts from smiling too much?"

"I'm guessing not."

"Really?"

"He loves to smile."

"You mean creep everyone out."

"He has a friendly smile."

"You mean a killer smile."

"A killer smile?"

"Yes. One smile and everyone is dead."

A laugh. "You're exaggerating."

"He is one person I have, just, met that has a smile pasted on his face."

"It's not pasted, he just always smiles like that to everyone."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Creepy."

* * *

Few hours later.

Kiyoshi finally woke up from his deep slumber and found Mayuzumi and Kuroko having breakfast together.

He blinked. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

Two similar, with the exemptions of the colors, pair of eyes looked at his direction.

"Good morning." They greeted simultaneously.

The doll maker smiled. "Good morning, Kuroko-kun, Mayuzumi-kun."

Mayuzumi nodded. "Pardon me for the intrusion but it seems that I have visited quite too early."

Kiyoshi laughed. "It's fine, it's fine." He waved his hand. "And it seems that you have met Kuroko-kun."

"Yes. He's quite a mysterious one too."

Kuroko gave a pointy look at him. "You talk as if I'm not here." He complained with a pout.

Mayuzumi shrugged, a teasing smile on his lips.

Kiyoshi laughed once more.

What a pleasant morning this is.

 **~=0+=0+=0+=0+=0+=~**

And that was few months ago.

After that, it became frequent for Mayuzumi to visit the place.

It felt like coming home.

It became even more sweet when Kiyoshi asked for Mayuzumi to live with them instead with Kuroko nodding in agreement.

And Mayuzumi accepted without much more thoughts.

Kiyoshi as his father.

Kuroko as his younger brother.

This is where he belong.

His family is with him.

He finally has a place he can call—

Home.

* * *

A finger twitched.

Then another.

A sign of the person awakening.

Fingers twitched once more.

The eyelids opened and showed a pair of dazed grey irises.

The person looked around the slightly dark room.

A bedroom.

The person slowly rose up to a sitting position.

A hand was raised to the head.

And then he raised head up.

His lips opened and a voice was let out.

"Tetsuya."

 **~=0+=0+=0+=0+=0+=~**

Kuroko looked up from the ground.

It was as if someone was calling out to him.

It wasn't raining anymore but the sky is still quite dark.

Not a good sign.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I should check on Chi-nii."

* * *

Kise looked up at the sky from the window. "Uwaa... The rain is gone but the sky is still dark-ssu..."

Aomine sighed in frustration. "Just great. The news said the roan is still not safe."

Raising an eyebrow, Midorima fixed his glasses. "Nothing will happen even if you whine about it. We can only wait."

"I'm hungry." Whine Murasakibara.

Midorima's eyebrow twitched. Insolent fool.

Nijimura shook his head, sighing.

What a day. No, wait. Night?

Kiyoshi looked apologitically at them. "I'm sorry, everyone. If only I had known that the weather won't be good then I would have postpone your tour."

Akashi shook his head. "There's nothing to apologize for, Kiyoshi-san. The change on the weather was sudden."

Kise nodded in agreement. "That's right-ssu!"

Murasakibara hummed. "Weather-chin is being a meanie, huh?~"

'Weather-chin?' Kiyoshi sweatdrop.

Before anyone else can say anything, a knock was heard.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Again?" He looked at the doll maker. "Are we expecting someone?"

Frowning, Kiyoshi shook his head. "No one from my knowledge." He looked at everyone. "Stay here. I'll check who it is."

Everyone, with the excemptions of the basketball team, nodded their heads.

"Wait, Kiyoshi-san. We'll come with you." Akashi stated.

Kiyoshi looked at the red haired teen. He nodded his consent. "Alright."

Together, with the rest of the basketball team, they walked to the door.

The doll maker grasped the handle. He slowly opened the door and peek outside.

His eyes widen.

"You—"

 **~=0+=0+=0+=0+=0+=~**

Walking through the halls, Kuroko looked lost in thought.

Few hours earlier, they received the news that one of the people who kidnapped and tortured Mayuzumi was found dead on his own apartment.

His killer was unknown. But from how they saw it, the killer held a great grudge against the victim.

Not like that man was really a victim. He was far from it.

And everyone knows that.

Now, if only all of those people who are part of the kidnapping were found...

A dark chuckle rang through the halls.

Kuroko stopped.

He is now standing in front of the door.

The door to the room where his brother is resting.

Opening the door, he looked up.

His eyes widen.

His pair of eyes are, now, looking straight to a pair of grey eyes.

Only one thought ran through Kuroko's mind.

He's awake.

He watch as the person smiled at him. The smile he thought he will never see again.

"Tetsuya."

He gulped. Tears starts to fill his eyes.

"Nii-chan."

His brother, Chihiro, is awake.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Sighs_... I should have uploaded this chapter sooner.

I'm sorry guys... My schedule keeps on changing and I'm having a hard time to keep up.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

If you have some questions to ask, just give a review and I'll answer them on the next chapter.

And about the poll. Just keep them going!


	18. Author's Note! Please read!

**Author's note! Stories on Hiatus mode!**

* * *

I will be straight forward and cut to the chase.

The stories will now enter hiatus.

I am very sorry guys. But I am being pushed to my limit.  
And I can't find the time to do the stories.

I have been doing OJT and had not able to find any free time besides weekends but those two days are my rest time.  
Sometimes I am being called at saturday so my schedule is pretty tight...

I don't think I can finish the next chapter that I left before my OJT started so I will be saving it to my personal account just to avoid getting it lost...  
I think documents gets deleted after I don't know how many days...

This also extend to the other stories I have.

My OJT might extend depends on how the manager sees it...  
I am not even sure how many hours I have already completed...

So, till then.  
Stories are on hiatus.

Hiatus only. I am planning on finishing them all after all.  
I'll just write the other chapters on my new notebook till then.

You may stop voting by the way.

Till then, guys! I'll see you later!

-Reisa.


End file.
